Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters
by dhairyasood748
Summary: Sequel to HP: TLT. Last summer, Harry found out about the world of Greek Gods, along with his demigod heritage, and went on a dangerous quest with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood to prevent World War lll. Now, with Thalia's Tree poisoned and a new friend from Hogwarts also attending Camp Half-Blood, he must again embark on an adventure to save the camp.
1. Third Year and Arrival

**Yo readers! How'ya'all doing? Anyway I said I'll post the sequel, so there you go. **

**To all those who liked my story - 'Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief' - I want to say a big thank you to all of you. It was my motivation to write the sequel, because if I ever thought of abandoning this story-series my mind just filled with all the reviews telling me that this was a great story and that they can't wait for the sequel, and all the readers I would be disappointing if I did, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**Yes, yes, I know what you're all thinking - **_**Enough with the philosophical and emotional thoughts, just get on with the story already!**_

**Alright - onward to the story!**__

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died. If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would have never died but rather redeemed himself **_**before**_** his possession by Kronos at the end of Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**-Line Break-**

His third year at Hogwarts was finally over.

After the welcome party he received, half of them fled when they finally realised that they were the prey. A consequence of that was the centaurs started referring to him for the forest matters. He was pretty much some all-powerful being to the forest animals. The unicorns treated him as though he was their king himself, which was odd since unicorns were known to be fast, powerful, innocent creatures which bowed to none. The centaurs told him of the burgeoning population of the acromantula colony (which Harry already knew about) which, while not as dire a situation as dementors, could create problems in the future. Apparently, it was Hagrid's responsibility to oversee the ecosystem of the forest and keep the balance. While the man had a big heart, in a more than literal way, he, like many others, saw only what he wanted to see. He was not going to take any action against his old friend's brood.

At Hogwarts, he learned why dementors were roaming around the school. Apparently, a prisoner named Sirius Black, who was supposed to be Voldie's right hand man, gone to Azkaban for killing a wizard and 12 muggles with a single spell, had escaped Azkaban, the prison the Dementors were supposed to guard, and the Ministry, in their infinite wisdom, placed them around school to protect him.

He also learned that this man was his supposed godfather, who had betrayed his parents somehow. No matter how hard he tried to find out, he couldn't find anything.

Another thing that happened was Dumbledore offering to take him on as an apprentice and him accepting. Dumbledore believed that it would be a good cover even though he would have offered it anyway considering Harry's talent, just not too soon.

Dumbledore was shocked to hear about Harry's parentage, as well as when Harry showed him his gifts from his mother.

He taught Harry the Patronus charm in case he had to fight them in the view of other wizards. They would not appreciate him fighting with a sword, bow, or whatever. Harry was very surprised to feel a similar power he had felt when meeting his mother when he showed him the spell. When he asked Dumbledore about it, he was not very surprised. After all, when a spell involved a silver coloured animal as guardian, it was not hard to connect the dots. Dumbledore told him that most of the old and powerful spells involved invoking the power of the deities. After all, Fiendfyre invoked the power of the Norse demon Surtur. As with every ability related to his godly mother, he was natural at it. His patronus was a unicorn and could pass as a real animal if not for the fact that it was glowing silver more than usual people's and it was completely white. The headmaster believed that his patronus could kill dementors.

He could fly again, so naturally they won the Quidditch Cup. Though the feel of his new _Silverfly_ was better, he would never forget his _Nimbus_, his first broom.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione that he went to a summer camp in America, and when Hermione bombarded him with questions he told them it was a secret, and that Dumbledore knew it, and also that he had told him to keep it to himself. Thankfully, they had dropped it, saying that if Dumbledore said that, it must be really important.

He now took notes and typed essays on his laptop, which made it a whole lot easier. Of course, he had been _again _bombarded with questions on how it was working at Hogwarts and how did he get it, so he told them that it ran on pure magic, not electricity, so it was working at Hogwarts and that he got it from some 'relatives' in America that he didn't even know existed (he said the same for the broom). It wasn't a lie. Snape hadn't allowed Harry to use it in Potions so Harry simply just put the recording feature on and hid the laptop by shrinking it and then typed the notes listening to the recordings in his free time. He had also recorded each and every lecture, which had come very useful during examinations. His grades had skyrocketed comparatively, he wasn't as good as Hermione though.

As for choosing the electives, Harry took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, the former because rune magic was very useful and powerful (also because he would have a head start, since they would be starting with Greek runes next year), and the latter because Arithmancy contained geomancy, which included creating magical maps (maps which changed according to the real place), which would come in handy for their plans for New Athens.

As it turned out, he was a natural at Arithmancy. Arithmancy was also nothing like he expected. It was kind of like the maths of the wizarding world. This year, they had worked with numerology, and the workings of spells. Kind of like computer programming. They would be given a query with a variety of magical symbols (of which they had to learn the various meanings and significance of, kind of like magical numbers in themselves) and thereby predict whether it would be possible or not, if so, what would it do, and if not, why? In fourth year, they would study the _why_ of things, why the symbols representing the various things behaved in the manner they did as well as moving upwards to what Muggles would call real maths, calculus and other things. Including reducing spells into equations, they would also work with the laws of magic, its use, its limitations, its work, etc. Fifth year would be all about reducing magic and spells to equations, and they would learn working with equations to create their own spells, learning if the purpose of the spell was compatible with the equations, trying many different approaches, then translating them to the normal incantation and wand movements. A lot of them agreed that their O.W.L. year would be one in which they would be worked up quite a lot. Sixth year onwards, they would move on to the various branches of Arithmancy there were. Potions could also be explained by Arithmancy, and the magical properties of ingredients. But those came at a much, much higher level, like, those who wanted to go much further than a mastery into the subject. Basically, it was the maths and kind of physics of magic in one subject, Potions being the chemistry. Why so few in the wizarding world would choose such important a subject was beyond him (Why was it even optional?), but he wanted to be in the few who did.

Anyway so, back to topic, Harry was a natural at Arithmancy. It was the first thing he even surpassed Hermione at, about which she was still a little miffed. He had easily aced the classes, and the exams, with flying colours. Professor Vector praised him thoroughly and looked quite pleased. 'It's not everyday you meet someone with a talent for Arithmancy, quite the opposite in fact.' Her words, not his. She asked if he had any schooling in Muggle subjects of Computer Science and Maths, to which he responded in negative. Astonishingly, she looked even more pleased, and told him he was simply a natural, and also that he should try, if he had any interest in Arithmancy, he would no doubt find it interesting too. He said to her he would certainly try, and resolved to try later on his laptop.

When he returned to school after Winter vacation, he noticed a lot of changes, primary being the absence of dementors. And that Professor Lupin had been replaced as an Auror after Sirius Black was sighted within Hogsmeade. He was pretty miffed about that, since the Professor was their best DADA teacher till now.

Later, Ron was kidnapped. He asked for details and was about to go to the Whomping Willow when he found out but the Auror who became their DADA professor, stopped him (though Harry was insistent at first, and had snapped at him) and went to rescue him himself. When he got there he found not only Sirius Black but also Peter Pettigrew, the wizard who Black was sent to prison for killing, very much alive and well. Both of them were taken into custody. There were many other tales mentioning forbidden love or something that he ignored. He asked Dumbledore about it but he asked him to wait until he had all the facts.

The next surprising incident was him getting an invitation to Azkaban. Yes, you heard it. Apparently, _somebody_ (a certain twinkle-eyed old man _cough_), informed them that his Patronus was special and could kill dementors. Dumbledore escorted him there naturally.

Azkaban was a dreary place, fitting for its monstrous guards. Or perhaps the long term presence of the dementors turned the place that way, he didn't know. The very earth there seemed to be blackened by the unnaturalness, the misery, the pain. The castle itself, which seemed to be made of pitch black obsidian stone, stood stretching to the sky towering over everything else like Dracula's castle brought to life.

From what Harry could see, nobody liked dementors, not the Aurors, not the politicians, not the 'Imperius Curse' victims, perhaps not even old Moldyshorts (his new nickname for Voldie) himself. The Aurors they met seemed skeptical. Perhaps, they might not have even allowed him there if he had not been Dumbledore's apprentice. He could not blame them. From what he understood, they were the ones doing the guard duty here. While they had the talismans, it only provided the protection of a beginner level Patronus, some silver mist thing which diminished the effect of the dementors but could not chase them away like proper animal guardians. It was disconcerting to see that most of the Aurors were wearing a talisman, a stark realisation of how few people could cast the spell that came naturally to him.

They were led to the room where they had the dementors trapped. On the way, we met many different kinds of people: reporters, politicians, 'concerned citizens'. One interesting person he met was Amelia Bones, the new head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). She was slightly chubby but he could tell it was the kind that came for those who were used to a physically demanding lifestyle and suddenly ended up in a desk job, unlike her niece who was, let's say, slightly spoiled. By the way she held herself, he could tell that she was as dangerous as she used to be when she was more active. From the way, she scrutinised him, he knew she saw that there was more to him than his unimpressive exterior might suggest.

In the room, two Aurors were keeping the dementors back with their Patronus. By how dark the room was, he knew that they had every dementor they knew about in there. He requested them to let go and they did after they got the nod of consent from their boss.

The dementors charged him enmasse but he wasn't exactly scared. They knew that he could kill them. 

When they got close enough, he pointed his wand at them and spoke the incantation. A huge silver unicorn burst from his wand. As expected, it was a massacre.

Soon, the Easter holidays came and he got a visitor, a very much innocent Sirius. Fudge had an interesting story for the Daily Prophet. Apparently, after Black's breakout, Minister Fudge found some inconsistencies in the case and ordered an investigation into it that he personally oversaw (*_cough_* Yeah right. More like he did it to safeguard the Ministry's and his own reputation and position after questioning Peter Pettigrew and finding Sirius innocent). Many evidences were found that showed many of the previous ministry being less than honest. The present Minister naturally took the steps to correct the mistakes of the previous administration and see that justice was done. The Minister awarded Black 100000 galleon for every year of his incarceration and the fees for being unregistered animagus was waved away as wartime concessions with the former claiming that the latter would have registered had he had the chance to do so. The Prophet also stated that Sirius Black would soon be taking over as the head of House Black.

Sirius told him the tale of four boys who became friends at the beginning of their school life and together formed a group of mischief makers called Marauders. He also told him of the three of them who chose to become animagus to accompany their werewolf friend on full moon nights along with their nicknames (_Moony_ a.k.a. Remus Lupin, _Wormtail_ a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew, _Padfoot_ a.k.a. Sirius Black, and _Prongs_ a.k.a. James Potter). He then heard about the pranks they played on each other and the others. He then told him about my father's incessant attempts to woo his mortal mother and their comical failures. Even if he was content knowing that they were having a happy afterlife, probably in Elysium, he was glad to have had a chance to understand them. 

Sirius then shockingly told him that he knew about his birth circumstances and how his mother became infertile and about his immortal mother.

In the middle of one such tale that Sirius was telling him, they were greeted by the Weasley twins who overheard the keyword 'Padfoot' and asked if it had anything to do with '_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_'. When Sirius asked them how did they knew about that, very suspiciously mind you, they showed him a map called the Marauders' Map, which was basically a magical map of Hogwarts, along with showing at which particular place at Hogwarts a person was in the form of an indicating dot with the said person's name on top of his or her respective dot. Also, it appeared and disappeared by saying weird phrases. You had to say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' to make it appear and 'Mischief managed' to make it disappear. Sirius was very ecstatic to see the map. He told the Weasley twins about the Marauders. They immediately started bowing to and thanking him. They gave the map to Harry saying that they had already memorized all of it and that it was his by 'birthright'.

Harry asked Sirius if he had the research notes on making the map. Sirius answered him by telling him that they hid them in a secret room in Potter Manor. He asked him why. Thankfully, he already knew about the gods, so Harry explained to him about camp. He told him about how it would considerably improve the security of camp. He also told him about the plans for New Athens and he agreed that it would prove to be a help and promised to bring them from Potter Manor if he found them.

Soon, the story turned to a darker path with them fighting on the frontlines. Sirius talked about families like McKinnon which had ended, Harry's mortal grandparents' death during an attack on the family mansion and many other families on their last legs. He told him about his parents deciding to stay under the Fidelius charm placed on an old property nobody knew Dumbledore owned and a brief description of the charm. Apparently, it was an extremely powerful protection charm embodying the concept of trust (in someone else). Sirius convinced his parents to use Peter Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper while he served as the decoy to fool the traitor amongst them never knowing that Pettigrew was the traitor who would hand over the secret to his master. He only realised the truth when he visited Pettigrew's house and saw funeral clothes and speech prepared. By the time he rushed to Godric Hollow, everything was already over. After he made sure he was safe, he went after Pettigrew who outsmarted and framed him. It was followed by a series of regrets and apologies Harry was glad to get it over with. There was only so much angst he could take. As for Peter Pettigrew, his only regret was that he killed off the dementors too soon and he would not be getting the full Azkaban experience.

Sirius then asked him if he wanted to live with him. Harry told him that while he would love having a fun loving uncle spoiling him rotten, he felt comfortable at camp. Sirius then told him that as now he was the Head of House Black, he was accessible to all properties of House Black, and so he would be able to move to America. So he asked if Harry would be able see him occasionally in the summer. Harry agreed to that.

Soon the meeting ended and Harry was back in his normal routine for the rest of the days before summer. About two weeks before the exams, he started to study and listen to all the lectures of the year. He did considerably better than the last two years.

The last surprise he got was from Dumbledore. He called him in his office on the morning of leaving, to give him his portkey. However, he found Neville Longbottom sitting inside the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore told him that Neville was a half-blood as well and would be going to Camp Half-Blood with him. Dumbledore was doing the work of satyr at Hogwarts. Harry had a very likely choice for Neville's godly parent, if his love for Herbology and kind nature was any indication. Dumbledore shrunk both of their trunks, bid them goodbye, and gave them the portkey. A few seconds later they vanished from the Headmaster's office.

**-Line Break-**

They landed at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill with Harry again landing flat on his face.

He got up and looked at Neville. He had managed to stay on his feet, even if he looked a little dizzy. Most of all, he looked nervous.

"You're going to be fine, Nev," Harry told him. Neville smiled at him.

They made their way together to the top of Half-Blood Hill. What Harry saw there made him do a double take.

Its needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered its base. In the center of its trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap. A familiar green sap, from his mother's lessons.

Someone had poisoned Thalia's Tree.

**-Line Break-**

Harry was sitting at the Artemis table, not feeling like eating. Who would? Chiron was gone. Fired. Apparently, someone had to take the blame for Thalia's tree poisoning. The tree was poisoned with the blood of the Python, taken from the depths of Tartarus. There was no known cure. Except one. But the thing was lost years ago. This meant that unless they saved the tree before it was too late, the tree would obviously die, but once it did, the magical borders of camp would fail as well as all the vegetation of the camp. The woods, the strawberry fields, the grass and weeds, each and every plant.

In Chiron's place as the camp's activities director there was a world-class jerk known as Tantalus. He hated all the demigods, but seemed to like Clarisse for some reason.

He had just announced that they were going to reinstitute the chariot races, completely ignoring a fact pointed out by someone at the Apollo table that the races were discontinued in the past due to three deaths and twenty-six mutilations and passing them off as 'technical problems'.

If Harry had any doubts before, all had vanished now and he was quite sure that this guy was off his rocker. But then again, this was the guy who had tried to _feed _his _own _childrento the _gods_.

Percy had come to camp the same day along with Annabeth, and they had brought a Cyclops with them. Tantalus was currently taunting Percy about it and was making jabs at where on where Tyson (the Cyclops) would sleep or what would be his fate. Then the whole camp gasped. Above Tyson was a swirling green trident.

Then there was Neville. He was very nervous. Before dinner, Harry had to assure him several times that he would be fine to calm his nerves.

Mr. D got up from the Dionysus table. "Well, well, I suppose I must say it. Welcome back. Also, we have a new camper today. Nevin Longhurst." Neville protested from the Hermes table about his name, but Mr. D ignored him. "Now, run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everyone made their way to the campfire, murmuring and some shooting nervous glances at Tyson. Neville immediately came over to Harry's side as they walked. Harry inwardly sighed. He would have to work on Neville's confidence.

The camp fire wasn't burning as high and bright as it usually did, as the campers' mood was gloomy and grim. They roasted smores, but not with the same usual enthusiasm. Tantalus was enjoying every moment of the camp's misery, as it seemed.

It took all of Harry's willpower not to snap at him.

Just as the sing along ended, a sign glowed above Neville's head. Huh. It seemed as though Harry's guess for his parentage was correct. He was glad that Neville wouldn't have to sleep in the overly-packed Hermes Cabin.

Above Neville was a golden sickle (not the wizarding coin, the harvesting tool, thank you very much) with a few sheaths of wheat. All the campers bowed. Harry did so too. He waited for words, like the ones Chiron had given, at his and Percy's claiming. When none came, he looked up. He wasn't the only one.

Harry's dislike for Tantalus heightened as high as Olympus when he, instead of following tradition, said, "Yes, well, so we have a place to put the new brat in. Now move along, to your little cabins. And take the brat to his new cabin." Nobody moved.

Harry looked at his friends. Percy looked furious. Harry could only imagine what it must be for Percy to keep his anger under control. After all, _the sea does not like to be restrained_, Percy had told him last summer in one of their playful spars against each other.

He was pretty angry himself, not only did the jerk not care for camp, but had the nerve to disrespect two Olympians in one night.

Annabeth was very angry, you could see it in her stormy-grey eyes.

Apart from all that, almost all the campers were angry (he wasn't sure about the Ares cabin) but Demeter's cabin looked murderous at Tantalus for disrespecting their mother.

As for Neville himself, he looked confused as he looked curiously at the now fading symbol above his head.

Katie Gardner, the head counselor of Demeter's cabin, stepped forward, and, all of a sudden, Tantalus yelped. Harry looked over to see him get grabbed by a few vines and thrown in the direction of the Big House. The members of cabin four had satisfied smirks on their faces. If Harry had ever underestimated the Demeter Cabin before, he sure as hell wasn't going to do so in the future.

Katie coughed loudly over the snickers and cheers of all the campers. All of them turned to look at her. "Hail Neville Longbottom, son of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Grain, Harvest, Growth, and Nourishment." The campers all bowed. Harry realised that when the ones they respected and cared for were threatened, harmed, or killed, Demeter's children could be ruthless, rather than the calm, peaceful demeanor they always carried, the one which led to them being underestimated.

Neville looked at Harry, and Harry allowed him a smile. After that, Harry was going to lead Neville to the Demeter cabin, when his siblings came and took him with them. Harry accompained them nevertheless, and waved and bid Neville goodnight, telling him he would see him in the morning as they reached the Cabin Four.

After that, he left for his own cabin and once inside, made a straight bee-line for the usual spot by the creek where his tent stood. He got inside his sleeping bag, gazing out into the stars, spotting constellations, reflecting on and thinking about past events, Thalia's Tree poisoning, Tantalus the world-class jerk being the new activities director, chariot-races being reinstituted, campers abandoning every chore to work on their chariots, even border patrol, which was heavily needed right now…

He fell asleep, drifting into his own thoughts.

**-Line Break-**

_He was standing, sword in hand, wearing armour, in what seemed, to be the ruins of some place. Smoke drifted up from some, a lot of people he vaguely recognized by his side, fighting monsters. The whole place seemed to be overrun by monsters. _

_Only when his eyes landed on a particular tree in distance, very close to its death, did he realize which place the ruins were of._ _The place where he had felt truly at home. The place that gave him a sense of true belonging, for the first time in his life. Camp Half-Blood. _

Face it,little hero_, a voice which chilled his blood to bone echoed from the bottom of the earth in the distance, _this is not a dream. This is the future. One day, this will turn to reality. You can only delay the inevitable.

_The voice laughed cruelly, it's laugh even more cold than it's voice. The ground cracked, and he cried out as he fell and fell and kept falling into endless darkness listening to the high, cruel, cold laughter…_

**-Line Break-**

Harry woke with a start. For a moment he was sure he was falling, but then realized it was a dream. He remembered the voice, and had a pretty good idea of who it belonged to…

The voice had said this was the future.

_No_, he vowed to himself, _that won't happen. I won't let it happen. _

He lay back in the sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep some time later.

**-Line Break-**

**So. Like it? Dislike it? How was it? **

**There we go. I said I'll post a sequel, so here is the first chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Also, any suggestions, feel free to PM me, or give them by reviews.**

**Bye readers! Please R & R.**


	2. Chariot Race and 'Inner Marauder'

**Hello again, ladies and gentlemen! Today we have all gathered here to read the next part of this story! So lay back in your chairs or beds or couches or sofas or whatever and enjoy the chapter.**

**Yes, yes. Late than usual. Sorry.**

**Thank you again very much to all those who reviewed, and those who said that I was a good writer and that this was a great story.**

**: Your welcome… Though I'm not really sure what you're thanking me for. I write for fun and the enjoyment of my wonderful readers! In fact, it's me who should be thanking you for the positive review. So thank you. **

**pdragon34325****: Thank you, good sir or madam, and I am glad you found it to your liking.**

**Aussiemerica16****: Glad I am, that you like it. As for your question, no, he will not. But Demeter will bless his, so he should be fine. I'm also planning to have Neville receive a gift from his mother.**

**AECM****: Here you go.**

**bob19h****: Done.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Lily: Thank you for your kind words.**

**WhiteElfElder****: Don't worry, he will (**_**wink**_**). I have something planned. Not in this chapter though.**

**LaysinessIncarnate****: Thank you.**

**DRAGONDAVE45****: Thank you and I'm glad you like my story, but I also have a confession to make: I have not watched or read anything of Firebreather. Though judging by the way you wrote and the images you gave in your writing, I would say you are a good writer too. Sorry if I disappointed you.**

**williamsim****: Thank you.**

**kitten198485****: Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died. If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would have never died but rather redeemed himself **_**before**_** his possession by Kronos at the end of Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**-Line Break-**

The next few days Harry settled into his usual routine, except now he was doing border patrol in the evenings. Then there were the new upcoming chariot-races. He wasn't participating, he'd rather not lose his limbs in some old-fashioned Ancient Greek car-race in which weapons and 'dirty tricks' were allowed, thank you very much. Killing would result in "harsh" punishment. No s'mores by the campfire for a week. Yep. You heard it. Very harsh.

He tried flying on the pegasi, with Silena Beauregard giving him advices. He did it pretty well, though he wasn't completely comfortable with it. He liked his broom better.

He practiced archery, but the lessons weren't the same without Chiron. So he spent his time helping the others along with the Apollo Cabin. The Apollo cabin kind of treated him like he was one their own siblings. Harry was worried that they would take their parents' sibling rivalry to heart, but it was no higher than what it would have been if they had been actual siblings.

After lunch, he went to swordplay, and wasn't that surprised to find Percy there, bored, and cutting straight through dummies.

His eyes met Harry's, and relief surged through them. Huh, guess he was looking for an actual opponent.

Harry went in the arena and drew _Sagittarius_ and flipped out his sword. "Ready for a defeat, Kelpie?" Harry asked as they circled each other. Kelpie was a magical water creature that resided in rivers and streams only. It had the shape of a fish-tailed horse in water, but could assume the shape of a horse, or a handsome man, on dry land.

"I should be the one asking you that, Tarzan." Harry rolled his eyes. Percy had given him the nickname 'Tarzan' last summer when they were talking about the quest, when he learned that the lion had called Harry the 'Prince of the Wild'.

Without warning, Percy charged and swung his sword. Harry blocked with his own and pushed him back. He retaliated with a left to right diagonal upward slash, but Percy blocked it and their swords clashed. Percy pulled his own back and swiped at Harry but Harry moved out of the way and spun on the spot swinging his sword. Percy ducked, but Harry sliced off a small chunk of his hair.

The fight continued on, until once Harry stepped back a little, leaving Percy free to charge again. And that he did, but this time swung his sword more tactically. Harry barely moved out of the way, since he knew he wouldn't be able to counter. He brought his sword up in an arc and Percy clashed his own with it, with Harry's blade close to Percy's hilt, which was just what Harry wanted. He had learned a new technique, and wanted to try it out. He twisted the sword (so that it was even more close to Percy's sword's hilt) and pushed upward with all the force he could apply at the moment. Riptide went soaring through the air just above them and landed upside-down about five feet away. Harry pushed Percy so he lay on the ground flat on his back, and put his sword on his neck.

"Yield?" Harry questioned triumphantly.

Percy sighed. "Fine. I yield." He said. "What's the score anyway?"

Harry turned his knife into his wand and waved it in front of him. "_Comparari Numero_." He said. A spell he found in one of the apps he downloaded from the store of his laptop. It allowed the user to compare two or more number-series registered with one magical signature. (Meaning, that if he used the spell, comparing as many number-series as he wanted to, adding or subtracting numbers to or from them, as long as his magical signature remained the same, the next time he performed the spell it would show the same number-series, the same he left them the last time he performed the spell, unless he resetted any all of them. Oh, did he forget? He could also assign colours to each and every one to differentiate between them.)

A sea-green and silver mist billowed out of his wand. The sea-green one formed the number 13 while the silver one formed 12. Harry concentrated, and the silver one changed to 13.

"13-all." Harry said. Percy got up and looked at himself.

"Well, I'll go for a shower then, see you later Tarzan!" Percy said and went off.

Oh, yeah, now, about the 'score'. Harry and Percy had had quite a few spars against each other last summer, and while one of them would win the spars, it was often that the other won the next and the next, and then the first would catch up, or something similar. So they decided to play a little game. They would record their wins, and the first one to reach 50 would win the game. They recorded by writing on paper for sometime, but then Harry found the spell.

Harry was about to go himself when his eyes landed on a figure standing just next to the arena, seemingly watching them.

It was Neville.

He was just standing there, looking awed. Harry had an idea. Chiron wasn't here to find him his weapon, so why not? After all, Tantalus sure as hell wasn't going to do it, and Harry already knew Neville, so…

Harry smiled at Neville. He asked him to come with him, asking him along the way what did he think of the camp so far, and how was he coping. He answered telling him that the camp was great, along with his siblings, who had shown him around the camp, and helped him cope.

Harry led him to the armory, and started handing him swords. When they had tried just about every size, and not one of them had felt right, Harry moved on to daggers. He found just the right size, which fit perfectly in Neville's hand.

He practiced in the arena with Neville, correcting his stance every now and then, teaching him all different types of jabs and thrusts and slashes and strikes he could remember.

After sometime, Harry noticed that Neville was a natural with a dagger, just like Harry was with a bow, but there seemed to be something missing…

Often, Harry noticed that Neville was using both of his hands while practicing on dummies. Once, Neville almost struck a dummy with his free hand, as if he was thinking there was a dagger there too.

Harry figured it out. He told Neville to wait. He went back to the armory and fetched the same type of dagger of the same size. He gave Neville the dagger and told him to practice with it. Neville did better than he did before with one dagger, and moved very gracefully with them.

Neville also told Harry that his wand wasn't working for him anymore, no matter how hard he tried, or how correctly he did the wand movement, or how well he pronounced the spell, not one spell worked.

Harry answered telling him that it was because his godly heritage was revealed and not to worry about it.

After all that, Harry ultimately went to Arts & Crafts. He was currently making a design, on a silver sheet. He had started it, but his mind wasn't in it anymore.

Then came the morning everyone had been waiting for: the morning for the chariot race.

The morning of the race was hot and humid. Fog lay low on the ground. Thousands of birds were roosting in the trees-fat grey and white pigeons, except they did not coo like regular pigeons. They made an annoying metallic screeching sound that made Harry suspect that they were some kind of monsters. They seemed content to sit and watch. He decided to keep an eye on them just in case.

The racetrack had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods. Hephaestus' cabin had used the bronze bulls, which were completely tame since they had had their heads smashed in, to plow an oval track in a matter of minutes. There were rows of stone steps for spectators-Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr. D did not show up. He never got up before ten.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. A naiad had brought him a big platter of pastries, and as Tantalus spoke, his right hand chased a chocolate eclair across the judge's table.

"You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smiled at them like they were all naughty children, "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"

_Oh, yeah_, Harry thought sarcastically. _Very harsh_.

Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track. They had a cool ride made of bronze and iron-even the horses, which were magical automatons similar to the Colchis bulls. Harry had no doubt that their chariot had all kinds of mechanical traps and more fancy options than James Bond's Aston Martin.

The Ares chariot was blood red, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys.

Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at the opposing drivers.

Poseidon's chariot looked cool too. It was blue and white, with wave designs on the sides and a trident painted on the front. Percy somehow got permission to use the pegasi to pull the chariot under the condition that if they start flying, his team would be disqualified. Considering that pegasi were much stronger and faster than the horses of the same size, he certainly got a good deal.

Hermes' chariot was green and had an archaic appearance, as if it had not been out of the garage in years. It didn't look like anything special, but it was manned by the Stoll brothers, and Harry was a little excited to see what dirty tricks they had schemed up. Only a little.

That left Annabeth's chariot.

Harry noticed Percy talking to Annabeth and wondered what it was about. Soon, the conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

Percy and Annabeth returned to their respective chariots. Everyone maneuvered their chariots to the starting line.

An interesting fact Harry came to know about a Greek chariot was that it was built for speed, not safety or comfort. It was basically a wooden basket, open at the back, mounted on an axle between two wheels. The driver stood up the whole time, and he or she could feel every bump in the road. The carriage was made of such light wood that if someone wiped out making the hairpin turns at either end of the track, he or she would probably tip over and crush both the chariot and himself or herself. Harry wondered how many comedic scenes he would get to see.

As the chariots lined up, more shiny-eyed pigeons gathered in the woods. They were screeching so loudly the other campers in the stands were starting to take notice, glancing nervously at the trees, which shivered under the weight of the birds. Tantalus didn't look concerned, but he did have to speak up to be heard over the noise.

"Charioteers!" He shouted. "Attend your mark!"

He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered.

The moment the race started, Hermes chariot rammed into Apollo chariot causing it to flip over. The riders were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes team, Travis and Connor Stoll, were laughing at their supposed good luck, but not for long. The Apollo horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust. Two chariots down in the first twenty feet.

Annabeth was on lead making her turn around the first post followed by Percy, Beckendorf and in the last Clarisse. Soon, Hephaestus chariot started gaining on Poseidon's chariot. When they were level, Beckendorf released three sets of balls and chains which would have wrecked Percy's chariot if Tyson had not whacked them aside with a long pole. He then gave the Hephaestus chariot a good shove and sent them skittering sideways while they pulled ahead.

It was then that Harry noticed something concerning. The 'pigeons' had risen from the trees. They were spiraling like a huge tornado, heading toward the track. It was only a matter of time before they reached the stands. He looked around and realised that, other than Lee Fletcher, all the leaders were participating in the race and were too busy to notice the problem. He ignored Tantalus chasing after pastries as he was useless anyway.

Lee then put two fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. Everyone turned to look at him. He pointed out the rapidly approaching horde of demonic birds and they quickly stood up looking at him for orders. It seemed Annabeth had even prepared for an eventuality where neither she nor Clarisse was there. 

Harry got up, drew _Sagittarius_ and flipped out his bow. He nocked around six or seven arrows at a time and shot. About ten to fifteen of them went down each time he did. He forced himself to think. Which monster was this? He knew he'd heard or read about these kind of birds somewhere, but where?

Harry had knocked about hundred birds with his arrows. It hadn't made even a dent in their numbers.

He vaguely heard Annabeth yelling from the tracks, "Stymphalian birds! They'll strip everyone to bones if we don't drive them away!"

Harry' eyes widened in realization. _Ah…_ So that was where he had heard it. The twelve tasks of Hercules.

_Okay… so how were they defeated by Hercules?_ He thought to himself as he continued firing arrows. _Right! He defeated them using bells. The stymphalian birds hate noise!_

He was about to voice his thoughts, when it seemed Annabeth and Percy had thought of it before him. At the finish line, loud music filled the air-the All-Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin. Ah. Chiron's favourite. Harry noticed that the boom box itself was Chiron's. Clever.

Suddenly the air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian.

The demon pigeons went nuts. They started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their own brains out. Then they abandoned the track altogether and flew skyward in a huge dark wave.

"Now!" shouted Annabeth. "Archers!" 

Harry shot as many arrows as he could in one go. The Apollo archers sprung into action again and within minutes, the ground was littered with dead bronze-beaked pigeons, and the survivors were a distant trail of smoke on the horizon.

The camp was saved, but the wreckage wasn't pretty. Most of the chariots had been completely destroyed. Almost everyone was wounded, bleeding from multiple bird pecks. The kids from Aphrodite's cabin were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their clothes pooped on.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at Percy or Annabeth. "We have our first winner!"  
Harry facepalmed.

He walked to the finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to a stunned-looking Clarisse.

Then he turned and gave a wicked smile to Percy. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race."

**-Line Break-**

The way Tantalus saw it, the Stymphalian birds had simply been minding their own business in the woods and would not have attacked if Annabeth, Tyson, and Percy hadn't disturbed them with our bad chariot driving.

This was so completely unfair, Percy told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut (which didn't help his mood), and Harry had to keep using all he had to keep himself from slapping Tantalus right then and there in the face. It didn't stop him from sending him the Tickling Hex when his back was turned though.

He sentenced Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson to kitchen patrol-scrubbing pots and platters all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies. The harpies washed with lava instead of water, to get that extra-clean sparkle and kill ninety-nine point nine percent of all germs, so Annabeth and Percy would have to wear asbestos gloves and aprons.

And, on top of that, to add to trio's misery, it seemed, the bastard ordered a special luncheon banquet to celebrate Clarisse's chariot victory-a full-course meal featuring country-fried Stymphalian death-bird.

Really, this guy was testing Harry's patience.

That night at the campfire, Apollo's cabin led the sing-along. They tried to get everybody's spirits up, but it wasn't easy after that afternoon's bird attack. They all sat around a semicircle of stone steps, singing halfheartedly and watching the bonfire blaze while the Apollo guys strummed their guitars and picked their lyres.

They did all the standard camp numbers: "Down by the Aegean," "I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa," "This Land is Minos's Land." The bonfire was enchanted, so the louder you sang, the higher it rose, changing color and heat with the mood of the crowd. On a good night, Harry had seen it twenty feet high, bright purple, and so hot the whole front row's marshmallows burst into the flames. Tonight, the fire was only five feet high, barely warm, and the flames were the color of lint.

Dionysus left early. After suffering through a few songs, he muttered something about how even pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House.

When the last song was over, Tantalus said, "Well, that was lovely!"

He came forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick and tried to pluck it off, real casual-like. But before he could touch it, the marshmallow flew off the stick. Tantalus made a wild grab, but the marshmallow committed suicide, diving into the flames.

Tantalus turned back toward us, smiling coldly. "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule."

"Sir," Percy said.

Tantalus's eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

Some of the Ares campers snickered. Percy stood and looked at Annabeth. Thank the gods, she stood up with me.

Percy said, "We have an idea to save the camp."

Dead silence, that even got Harry's attention. He had an idea himself, but it sounded ridiculous. And judging by how the campfire flared bright yellow, everyone else was also interested.

"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-"

"The Golden Fleece," Percy said. "We know where it is."

Harry's eyes nearly bugged out. He watched with great interest, that was exactly the only thing that could cure the Blood of the Python. If Percy knew where it was… He had a feeling they would be leaving camp soon.

The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop him, Percy blurted out his dream about Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded more convincing coming from her.

"The Fleece can save the camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," said Tantalus. "We don't need saving." 

Now Harry also stood. He was fed up.

"Yes, we do," he snapped at Tantalus. "And yes, the Fleece can save the camp. In fact, it's the only thing that can save the camp. The tree is poisoned with the Blood of the Python, of which there is no known cure, except the Fleece. And if we don't cure the tree, well we'll have to say goodbye to not only the not only the magical borders of the camp, but also the very vegetation of camp. The woods. The strawberry fields. Everything."

Everybody in the camp looked stunned. The Demeter Cabin looked horrified at the very thought.

"Okay," Tantalus said uneasily. "But the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes, I would," Percy said.

Annabeth leaned towards Percy and said, "You would?" 

Percy nodded. 

"30, 31, 75, 12," Percy said.

"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," Percy said. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies."

Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said.

But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

The flames rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted. 

"WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."

"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."

Tantalus looked at Annabeth and Percy as if he wanted to flay them alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest… Clarisse!"

Harry's jaw dropped. _Oh, for __**fuck's**__ sake..._

The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering,

"CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."

"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!" 

"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said.

"I accept the quest!" Clarisse repeated, glaring at Percy. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!" 

After that there was much protesting and shouting but Harry wasn't paying attention. He barely listened as Tantalus told his own story from his POV. If they didn't get a quest, they would have to sneak out. No matter what, they had to save the camp. And of course, it seemed as the moment for revenge had arrived. And revenge is a dish best served cold. It seemed as though it was time his 'inner marauder', as Sirius had called it, came into action.

**-Line Break-**

**Ooo-kay. Second chapter. So… opinion?**

**Okay, people, I think Harry needs a familiar. It will be a unicorn. A female one. Name suggestions, if you would? I'll be grateful. Thanks. **

**Well, now, bye readers! ****dhairyasood748**** out. **

**(Please R & R.)**


	3. Revenge and Another Start

**Hey! Just your friendly neighbourhood ****dhairyasood748**** here! (If you don't get where the quote is from, **_**you're not **__**worthy**_** to read this fic anymore. :P)**

**I am late! But I really had to think while doing this chapter. In between I didn't have any inspiration, or ideas, but when I thought calmly and while focusing only on the task at hand, they came back to me!**

**I would like to take this moment to thank all the good sirs and madams who reviewed, for their kind words. **

**Aussiemerica16****: Thank you for your kind words. Suggestion will be taken into consideration. I'm not giving him a familiar **_**now**_**, I have time.**

**kitten198485****: Taken into consideration. As I said, I'm not giving him a familiar **_**now**_**.**

**WhiteElfElder****: Nah… That'd be too much… Besides, it's too similar to Prometheus. He'll do something else. See in this chapter. No offense.**

**DRAGONDAVE45****: Thanks. Well, that's Tantalus for you. Yes, I know she can, but he can't actually **_**talk**_** to her now, can he? Besides I want to give Harry a familiar that's actually connected to his mother. And we'll talk about Neville later. Good suggestion about him, though.**

**Rin Medeis****: Again, same reason as ****DRAGONDAVE45****, Hedwig isn't connected to his mother, though he still has a connection with her and holds her dearly, and he can't actually talk to her.**

**Angel Winx****: Taken into consideration. Thank you for your suggestion. **

**SoulfulKarma668****: Nah… Way too… I don't know, simple, I guess? No offense.**

**randomthingreader****: Whoa, whoa, calm down there, buddy, here you go. No need to make such harsh demands. (:P) **

**Link: Está bien. Su sugerencia de nombre ha sido tomada en consideración. Me gustaría expresar mi gratitud por la revisión y la sugerencia. Debería agradecerle la revisión y la sugerencia, como ya lo he hecho, no a usted por el capítulo. Sin embargo, acepto su gratitud.**

**P.S.** **Utilicé el traductor de google.**

**Edub102****: Thank you.**

**Timelord2511****: Thanks. By the way, I'm a male.**

**aradia1967****: Thank you, good sir or madam.**

**LORD POTTER-BLACK69****: Advice taken, and thank you.**

**rb677112****: There you go.**

**So - onward to the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died. If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would have never died, but rather redeemed himself **_**before**_** his possession by Kronos at the end of Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**-Line Break-**

He was under his invisibility cloak, making his way towards Tantalus after having sneaked off from the campfire to get the cloak, who was announcing that the harpies would be enforcing curfew from tonight.

You guessed right, he finally snapped.

Well, you can't really blame him, the world-class jerk annoyed him from the moment he first laid eyes on him, and tonight, Harry's patience finally snapped.

Just as the campers were about to leave the campfire, he levitated Tantalus up in the air, using the simple first year leviating charm, then made him roll through the air, and then bounced him down painfully on the ground about 5 (or 6) times, and he yelped in utter pain.

"Wh-Wha-What is-What sorcery is this!?" He shouted when in air, between yelps.

Harry then, bored with the bouncing, pinned him down to the ground with a spell.

Dead silence. Then a snort. Then a few giggles. Then full-fledged laughter.

He then started tickling him, sending Tickling Hexes after Tickling Hexes towards him, that is.

Tantalus, funnily enough, was doing a mix of wincing and laughing. Wincing from probably the pain in the bones that Harry had broken during bouncing him, and laughing from the Tickling Hexes. He would wince, then try to hold back laughter, then end up bursting out laughing like an explosive from a cannon, and continue laughing for a few (about 10) seconds.

Most of the campers by now were holding their sides from laughing.

He then got bored with that again, and laid Tantalus on the ground. He waited for him to yell threats, which came just a moment later.

"When I find out who did this, I'll-" Tantalus didn't get to finish, because Harry silenced him. After that, despite his absolute pain, Harry sent a _Tarantallegra_ at him. Tantalus got up at once, so quickly in fact that Harry thought he heard a crack from his back, and started tap-dancing, wincing and yelping every second. He looked absolutely ridiculous at it, mind you.

When he got bored with watching that as well, he again levitated him up and kept levitating him until he was about 13 feet high then dropped him. He enjoyed his screams of terror as he fell, stopping him when he was a foot from the ground. He slammed him down on the ground, similar to the way he did to Gabe. Speaking of Gabe, Harry idly wondered what Percy did to him.

Harry shot a Full Body-Bind at him, and _levicorpus_-ed him, and left him. He seemed to be doing that to every person who annoyed him. Last summer, he'd used it on Gabe, and before that on two Ares's girls… Huh, it might as well become his signature finisher. Ha, ha. Very funny.

The whole camp, meanwhile, was doubling over with laughter.

Percy had an evil smirk on his face, which just proved he knew exactly what was going on. Annabeth also seemed satisfied. Heck, even Neville was smiling, even though he was looking around Tantalus, brows furrowed. Which proved that he knew that Harry was behind this but confused as to why he couldn't see him.

As to Neville, Harry noticed some changes. He looked more confident, and happy. He was also wearing a bracelet, a golden one with strikes of green, on his left hand.

Speaking of the Ares Cabin, he was glad that they weren't here, otherwise they would have informed Tantalus of Harry's magic. Clarisse had gone to consult the Oracle, and the others had gone to their cabin to do Zeus knows what. (or did he?)

Harry returned to his cabin, satisfied.

**-Line Break-**

Once in his cabin he levitated all his clothes and his broom to his trunk, one by one, neatly folded and closed the trunk. He shrunk it, and placed it in his silver backpack. It already contained his laptop and gringotts card, along with a magical tent, for emergencies, inside it. It also contained a basic first-aid kit, a ziploc bag of ambrosia squares, and a flask of nectar. Nicked from the infirmary. Despite the camp's infirmary providing aid in case of injuries, Harry had his own supply of first-aid and and ambrosia and nectar. The healers were mostly of the Apollo Cabin, so they cooperated with him and lended them to him.

He walked through the forest and out of the cabin, under his invisibility cloak of course, to Cabin 3. Half-way there, he heard shouts coming from… the beach?

Listening more closely, he made out words. _Help! Please!_ Holy Hecate, that was Percy's voice! He threw off his invisibility cloak, holding it in his hand instead, and broke out into a run. He was very fast, and he knew that.

He reached the beach, and beneath the sand dune, he found Percy perfectly fine and safe, staring at four yellow duffle bags and a flask and a bottle on the ground, as if they'd just fallen from the sky. It confused him a lot.

Harry heard Annabeth's voice shouting Percy's name, and he turned. Just as he did, she emerged from behind the sand dune, Tyson following.

"Harry! What's going on?" Annabeth asked. "I heard-" Annabeth didn't finish, apparently noticing Percy staring at the waves. She ran off towards him, Harry and Tyson following.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked. "I heard you calling for help!"

"Me, too!" Tyson said. "Heard you yell, 'Bad things are attacking!'"

"I didn't call you guys," Percy said. "I'm fine."

Harry, meanwhile, had bent down and was examining the flask. His eyes widened. _No fucking way…_

"Merlin's beard! This is the collectors from Hercules Busts Heads. First season! And before you ask, I _do_ get bored sometimes." He added and kept it back down.

"The _what?_" Annabeth asked, giving Harry a weird look.

"It's a show. On Hephaestus TV. Hermes said the same thing. Though-"

"Wait. _Hermes?_" Annabeth cut him off.

Next, Percy recited his conversation with Hermes. Apparently, Hermes wanted them to go anyway (which they would have, well, at least Harry) and not just acquire the fleece, but 'save' Luke as well.

Harry snorted. "Oh yes. And that conversation will go _spectacularly_. I can see it now. 'Hey Luke, guess what? Your dad sent us here to save you from the influence of your evil big mean nasty great-grandfather, and make you come back home to Camp Half-Blood.' And I'm sure he'll come like good boys, not try to kill us at all. What happened to Percy last summer was totally an accident."

"My thoughts exactly. But anyway, we need to go now, or be eaten by the camp harpies. Tantalus mentioned about them enforcing curfew from tonight. Oh, by the way, speaking of Tantalus, what you did to him was hilarious. He totally deserved it." Percy (_surprise, surprise_) said, amusement visible in his eyes.

Screeching could be heard in the distance. Speak of the devil.

"Well, he said your father would be able to help, right Percy? So what're you waiting for, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy nodded and stepped into the waves.

"Um, Dad?" Percy called. "How's it going?"

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered. "We're in a hurry!"

"We need your help," He called a little louder. "We need to get to that ship, like, before we get eaten and stuff, so…"

Harry, not very fond of seas (because of a prank played by the Stolls in the middle of Christmas break, which involved the camp's frozen lake and Harry), reached into his backpack and pulled out his trunk. He set it on the ground, and unshrunk it.

He picked up his broom, which lay just above his neatly folded and arranged clothes. Even though it had been almost a year since he received it, he was still fascinated by its beauty and skill. He just couldn't get used to it. He placed his invisibility cloak, after folding it neatly, back inside the trunk and closed the lid, and latched it. He shrunk back his trunk and dropped it into his silver backpack.

Annabeth, who had been watching him curiously, nodded in understanding at him. She was there during the prank. Together, they had taken to build up a master-prank for Harry's revenge. They were still working on it. It just required a last review, and some final touches.

On the other hand, Tyson's cry of "Fish ponies!" caused his head to move towards the shore.

At the shore, three creatures neared the beach, and as they did so, the surf burst apart and the heads of three white stallions reared out of the waves.

Tyson was right. As the creatures pulled themselves onto the sand, Harry saw that they were only horses in the front; their back halves were silvery fish bodies, with glistening scales and rainbow tail fins.

Poseidon must've known two things: 1)Tyson was one of the passengers, as one hippocampus was much larger than the other two- just right for carrying a Cyclops; and 2) Harry not liking sea travel very much, as there were only three of the 'fish ponies'.

"Hippocampi!" Annabeth said. "They're beautiful."

The nearest one whinnied in appreciation and nuzzled Annabeth.

"We'll admire them later," Percy said. "Come on!"

"There!" a voice screeched behind them. "Bad children out of cabins! Snack time for lucky harpies!"

Harry, at that moment, jumped on his broom and hovered above. "Percy!" Harry called urgently. "Hurry!"

"Tyson!" Percy said. "Grab a duffel bag!"

He was still staring at the hippocampi with his mouth hanging open, "Tyson!"

"Uh?"

"Come on!"

With Annabeth's help he got him moving. They gathered the bags and mounted their steeds, with Percy tossing one to Harry, who caught it, shrunk it, and dropped it in his silver bag after opening it.

Percy shouted "Giddyup!" and his hippocampus turned and plunged into the waves, Annabeth's and Tyson's following right behind.

The harpies cursed at them, wailing for their snacks to come back, but the hippocampi raced over the water at the speed of Jet Skis.

It wasn't hard for Harry to cope with them, he'd flown faster at many quidditch matches. He felt very guilty about leaving Neville behind, especially since this could very possibly be the last time they would ever see the camp.

Soon, Camp Half-Blood was nothing but a dark smudge in the distance, and Harry was left with a threat in mind: _If they failed, there wouldn't be any camp to return to, and this would be the last time they'd see the the place in this lifetime._

**-Line Break-**

When they reached the ship, Harry just got to see how truly massive the size of the ship was.

The white hull was at least ten stories tall, topped with another dozen levels of decks with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The ship's name was painted just above the bow line in black letters, lit with a spotlight.

PRINCESS ANDROMEDA

Attached to the bow was a huge masthead—a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton, sculpted to look as if she were chained to the front of the ship. She was young and beautiful, with flowing black hair, but her expression was one of absolute terror. Why anybody would want a screaming princess on the front of their vacation ship, Harry had no idea, but he immediately came to know that there was something fishy over here, which caused him to decide that he would be on his guard at all times.

He remembered the myth about Andromeda and how she had been chained to a rock by her own parents as a sacrifice to a sea monster. _Clash of the Titans…_ He was starting to get annoyed with that movie.

"How do we get aboard?" Annabeth shouted over the noise of the waves, but the hippocampi seemed to know what the needed. They skimmed along the starboard side of the ship, riding easily through its huge wake, and pulled up next to a service ladder riveted to the side of the hull.

Harry could have easily landed at the deck, but he didn't as he didn't want to abandon his friends.

"You first," Percy told Annabeth.

She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbed the bottom rung. Once she'd hoisted herself onto the ladder, her hippocampus whinnied a farewell and dove underwater.

Annabeth began to climb. Percy let her get a few rungs up, then followed her.

Finally it was just Tyson in the water. His hippocampus was treating him to 360° aerials and backward ollies, and Tyson was laughing so hysterically, the sound echoed up the side of the ship.

"Tyson, shhh!" Percy said. "Come on, big guy!"

"Can't we take Rainbow?" he asked, his smile fading.

Harry and Percy both stared at him. "Rainbow?" Percy said, with Harry thinking: _Rainbow? __Sirius__ly?_

Don't look at him like that, he'd been around Sirius too much. (That too much being a few occasional visits at Hogsmeade weekends.)

The hippocampus whinnied as if he liked his new name.

"Um, we have to go," Percy said. "Rainbow … well, he can't climb ladders."

Tyson sniffled. He buried his face in the hippocampus's mane. "I will miss you, Rainbow!"

The hippocampus made a neighing that sounded _very_ suspiciously like crying.

"Maybe we'll see him again sometime," Percy suggested.

"Oh, please!" Tyson said, perking up immediately. "Tomorrow!"

Percy didn't make any promises, but he finally convinced Tyson to say his farewells and grab hold of the ladder. With a final sad whinny, Rainbow the hippocampus did a back-flip and dove into the sea.

Harry shot him a sympathetic look from his broom, which he caught.

Once all of them had reached the top, Harry safely touched down, and repeated the standard procedure for placing his broom back in the trunk and the trunk back in his backpack.

The ladder led to a maintenance deck stacked with yellow lifeboats. There was a set of locked double doors, which was taken care of by a simple _Alohomora_, courtesy of Harry.

Harry first figured we'd have to sneak around, being stowaways and all, but after checking a few corridors and peering over a balcony into a huge central promenade lined with closed shops, he began to realize there was nobody to hide from. Sure, it was the middle of the night and all, but they'd walked half the length of the boat and met no one. They'd passed forty or fifty cabin doors and heard no sound behind any of them.

His eyes narrowed. There was something very fishy going on here. Oh well. Just another clue.

"It's a ghost ship," Percy murmured.

"No," Tyson said, fiddling with the strap of his duffel bag. "Bad smell."

That caused Harry look at him sharply. He knew Cyclopes could sense monsters or deities just as well as satyrs, and most monsters weren't exactly known for being clean and hygienic or putting on AXE Body Spray.

"What kind of smell?"

"Something bad," Tyson answered.

"Great," Annabeth grumbled. "That clears it up."

Another clue. Good lord, was this Sherlock Holmes?

They came outside on the swimming pool level. There were rows of empty deck chairs and a bar closed off with a chain curtain. The water in the pool glowed eerily, sloshing back and forth from the motion of the ship.

Above them fore and aft were more levels- a climbing wall, a putt-putt golf course, a revolving restaurant, but no sign of life.

"We need a hiding place," Percy said. "Somewhere safe to sleep."

"Sleep," Annabeth agreed wearily. Harry yawned, choosing to show rather voice his agreement.

They explored a few more corridors until they found an empty suite on the ninth level. The door was open, which struck Harry as suspicious. There was a basket of chocolate goodies on the table, an iced-down bottle of sparkling cider on the nightstand, and a mint on the pillow with a handwritten note that said: Enjoy your cruise!

They opened their duffel bags for the first time and found that Hermes really had thought of everything- extra clothes, toiletries, camp rations, a Ziploc bag full of cash, a leather pouch full of golden drachmas, a Ziploc bag of ambrosia squares, a flask of nectar. He'd even managed to pack Tyson's oilcloth with his tools and metal bits, and Annabeth's cap of invisibility, which made them both feel a lot better.

Harry just shrunk the bag back and placed it back in his silver one. Did he mention that he loved magic? Speaking of magic, Harry sensed a large amount of it on the quarterdeck of the ship. He could have sworn it was swirling in the air.

"I'll be next door," Annabeth said. "You guys don't drink or eat anything."

"You think this place is enchanted?"

"No, it isn't." Harry explained. "But there's a lot of magic swirling in this place. I can feel it. My advice would be to be on your guard whenever you wake up."

Annabeth nodded, giving Percy a meaningful look, and strode away.

Percy nodded, and lay down on the bed. Tyson had, after tinkering with some of the materials in his oilcloth, already passed out on the couch. Harry, seeing no other option, took out the magical tent from his bag and set it up in the corner of the room.

He went to the bedroom, well, technically sleeping-bag room, but whatever. He quickly changed into his nightclothes, and fell asleep after sometime of idle laying in his sleeping-bag.

**-Line Break-**

**Did you like it? Name suggestions are still welcome! As I said, I have time.**

**For those of you who didn't figure out how Harry watched Hercules Busts Heads, he watched it on his laptop.**

**I apologize if you wanted to see Neville on the quest, but I didn't think he would fit in.**

**There is something different about Neville's bracelet. What is it? Don't you want to know? Then stay tuned to this story.**

'**Kay, bye! See you in the next chapter!**

**dhairyasood748**** out.**

**(Please R & R.)**


	4. Princess Andromeda and Quick Getaways

**Hello? Anybody there? I'm writing a chapter you know!**

***voice in a distance* (**_**singing tone**_**): Not interested!**

**What!? But you told me you wanted to read more of this story! **

***voice*: I only said that to make you feel better.**

**Ugh. Oh well. There are plenty of others aside from you who want to read more of this story, so let me complete it and go **_***beep**_*** yourself. **

**LOL. I'm just kidding. Anyway, I express my gratitude to all those good sirs and madams who very kindly took time out of their busy schedules to read and review the story of this humble author, ****dhairyasood748****.**

**I know, I know, I'm **_**extremely**_** late than usual. But bear with me please readers, as I have school, and, of course, **_**parents**_**.**

**Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died. If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would have never died, but rather redeemed himself **_**before**_** his possession by Kronos at the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**-Line Break-**

Harry, being the early riser he was, naturally, was the first one to wake up. He didn't even bother to check. He knew Annabeth or Tyson wouldn't be awake yet. And Percy? Forget it. It took forever for even _Annabeth_ to wake him up, so the very idea of Percy waking up early on his _own_ was just plain absurd.

He walked to the bathroom, cleaned up, showered, brushed his teeth, etc… You know, the usual.

He was about halfway through setting breakfast (cornflakes with eggs and milk) for the others when a voice that sounded _way_ too cheery broke over the intercom.

"Good morning, passengers! We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party! Don't forget million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock, and for our special guests, disemboweling practice on the Promenade!"

He paused. _Disemboweling practice?_

As soon as he thought that, Annabeth's head poked out from behind the kitchen door. "You hear–What are you doing?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Setting breakfast, as I had doubts about either of you three doing so yourself."

"Well, I could, but wasn't really in the mood, so you got that right." Harry handed her her breakfast, which she accepted, giving him a nod in thanks. "Anyway, as I was saying, did you hear the voice over the intercom?"

Harry nodded. "Yup. Something is definitely wrong with this ship."

She snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

Harry glared at her, and she laughed. "I'd hurry, if I were you. We need to see what's going on here." She began to walk off, her breakfast in her hands.

"You could sit here, you know." He remarked dryly.

Annabeth turned her head as lightly as possible for her to give him a look for the briefest of seconds, of which he could not quite interpret the meaning of. Then she turned and walked away.

He sighed and shook his head. He would never understand girls. Especially daughters of Athena. He laughed inwardly at the irony of him, a son of _Artemis_, not understanding girls.

He put everyone's (except his own) breakfast on a tray and put the tray aside. He sat on the table and began eating his own breakfast. Harry loved his own cooking.

After finishing his own breakfast (it didn't take long), he walked out of the tent, he had enough practice to ensure steadiness of the tray and himself. He didn't even mind cooking breakfast for all of them, out of all the chores Vernon gave him, cooking was one he enjoyed. He was also a natural at it.

His mother had later told him that cooking was a part of the Hunt, and that Lily, his mortal mother, if she remembered correctly, had always loved cooking, so it made complete sense for his complete naturalness at cooking and his default fondness for it.

When he came out of the tent, he found Percy on the bed rubbing his eyes, and Tyson on the couch, still half-asleep.

Annabeth must be in the other room, he figured. As a way for Percy to eat his breakfast faster, he charmed his eggs and cornflakes blue, and made his milk chocolate-chip flavored.

He handed Percy and Tyson their respective plates, Percy smiling brightly at Harry after seeing the blue food like the six-year-old who'd just got his favorite toy from his parents after pestering them way too much.

But then, Harry's brows furrowed as Percy's eyes filled with mirth, and he said, "Thank you, kind sir. We will try not to bother you again. Do forgive us for if any inconvenience you had to bear."

He scowled at being treated like a butler, but retorted nonetheless. "You know Percy, I'm surprised at hearing such… _polite_ words from you. Oh, right, Annabeth must have taught you." He winked at Percy, smirking, and his face flushed.

Before he could retort however, Annabeth emerged from behind the door, asking, "Are you three done?" Looking at Percy, she clearly got her answer. "Percy, why does your face look like a tomato?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

Harry resisted himself to laugh at all, but he wasn't completely successful, since a snort, which he had intended to disguise as a cough, escaped his lips. He wasn't even successful in doing that.

Percy didn't answer, but glared at Harry, and returned to his breakfast.

Annabeth sighed. Under her breath, she muttered 'boys' which she thought nobody heard, but Harry did, only chose to remain silent.

**-Line Break-**

About 10 minutes later, Percy and Tyson had finished their respective breakfasts, and all four of them were roaming the quarterdeck of the ship.

A dozen senior citizens were heading to breakfast. A dad was taking his kids to the pool for a morning swim. Crew members in crisp white uniforms strolled the deck, tipping their hats to the passengers.

Nobody asked who they were. Nobody paid them much attention. But there was something wrong, Harry could_ feel_ it.

As the family of swimmers passed them, the dad told his kids: "We are on a cruise. We are having fun."

"Yes," his three kids said in unison, their expressions blank. "We are having a blast. We will swim in the pool."

They wandered off.

"Good morning," a crew member told them, his eyes glazed. "We are all enjoying ourselves aboard the Princess Andromeda. Have a nice day." He drifted away.

Harry frowned. "That's weird." He stated.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "They're all in some kind of trance."

Then they passed a cafeteria and saw their first monster. It was a hellhound–black mastiff with its front paws up on the buffet line and its muzzle buried in the scrambled eggs. It must've been young, because it was small compared to most–no bigger than a grizzly bear. Harry twitched, and Percy paled. They both had almost gotten killed by one of those last summer.

The weirdest thing: a middle-aged couple was standing in the buffet line right behind the devil dog, patiently waiting their turn for the eggs. They didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Not hungry anymore," Tyson murmured.

Before any of them could reply, a reptilian voice came from down the corridor, "Ssssix more joined yesssterday."

Annabeth gestured frantically toward the nearest hiding place–the women's room–and all four of them ducked inside. Harry noticed that it was a girls bathroom, but now wasn't the time to worry about being embarrassed.

Something–or more like two somethings–slithered past the bathroom door, making sounds like sandpaper against the carpet.

"Yesss," a second reptilian voice said. "He drawssss them. Ssssoon we will be sssstrong."

The things slithered into the cafeteria with a cold hissing that might have been snake laughter.

Annabeth looked at Harry, then at Percy. "We have to get out of here."

"You think I want to be in the girls' restroom?"

"Percy! Now's not the time!" Harry said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she means the ship, not the restroom."

Annabeth nodded.

"Smells bad," Tyson agreed. "And dogs eat all the eggs. Annabeth is right. We must leave the restroom and ship."

Then there was another voice heard from outside–one that caused Harry hands to clench, and blood to boil. If there was one thing he hated above all, it was people hurting the ones he called friends and family.

"–only a matter of time. Don't push me, Agrius!"

It was Luke, no doubt about it.

"I'm not pushing you!" another guy growled. His voice was deeper and even angrier than Luke's. "I'm just saying, if this gamble doesn't pay off—"

"It'll pay off," Luke snapped. "They'll take the bait. Now, come, we've got to get to the admiralty suite and check on the casket."

Their voices receded down the corridor.

Harry's head set to work. _Take the bait?_ What was Luke talking about? Moreover, who did he mean by 'they'? Not…

Tyson whimpered. "Leave now?"

"We can't," Percy told Tyson after a moment.

"We have to find out what Luke is up to," Annabeth agreed. "And if possible, we're going to beat him up, bind him in chains, and drag him to Mount Olympus."

"As much as I agree that Luke deserves it," Harry butted in, "but there is a lot of risk of this being a trap here. Are we even sure that Luke hasn't got something planned? For all we know, he could already know we're on the ship and is using us as bait."

Annabeth's determined expression faltered. She looked thoughtful, and a little bit guilty too.

"We'll be careful!" Percy protested.

Harry gasped dramatically. "You? Being careful? On your own?" He shook his head. "That's just absurd."

Annabeth snorted. "Well, he's not wrong now, is he?"

Percy pouted. He turned his head, and grumbled to himself about having such great friends.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand, we are not going after Luke." Harry said firmly.

Tyson, who had been quiet for the time, finally spoke, "Harry is right. This place smells bad. Big dogs and snake women don't seem as friends."

Annabeth nodded, looking defeated. "Alright, I see your point. The question is, do we stay on the ship some more, or do we leave?"

"We should leave, since if what Harry said is true, and this place _is_ a trap, knowing Luke is bound to find us sooner or later, one way or another." Percy said, still looking a bit miffed.

Harry nodded. "Alrighty then. We're leaving."

**-Line Break-**

They sneaked through the corridors, following the ship's YOU ARE HERE signs that led to the nearest lifeboats.

It shouldn't have taken that much time, but it looked like Nike wasn't completely favouring them, for as they turned a corner, they bumped into Chris Rodriguez, one of both Harry's and Percy's cabin mates from the Hermes cabin, who froze when he saw them.

For a split-second, everything was calm. Then Chris's fists clenched, and he said, "Doing a little sneaking, are we?" He meant to sneer, but it didn't really come off as it. Harry remembered him as polite, never rude to anyone, unclaimed, always kinda sad. He could tell that he had been lured, not joined the Crooked One of his own free will.

Percy started, "Chris–"

"Don't, Jackson," he said, his fists still clenched. "I know what you're going to say, I honestly expected it, as did everyone on this ship."

"Too bad, you won't be able to sneak off anymore." He said, smirking as he did, and reached out towards the emergency siren button onto one side.

Harry chose that moment to act, and flipped out his wand through _Sagittarius_, as quick as he could, just as Chris broke the glass and punched the button, Harry shot an _Impedimenta_ on him. A siren rang out through their ears, loud enough to be heard by the whole ship, and he knew they were f'ed.

Chris was thrown back with the force of the spell, rendering him unconscious.

He looked at Percy, thankfully he got the message, and they ran to the nearest lifeboat, which was fortunately only ten yards away from them. Their not-so-pleasant company had come in sight, and Harry did not like it one bit.

Six Scythian Dracaenae, and two hellhounds, more than twice as big as both Harry and Percy, were slithering and pounding over to them. The four jumped in the nearest lifeboat with Percy using_ Anaklusmos_ to slice the ropes.

The boat landed in the water with a _SPLASH_!

"How do we move this?" Harry said. His magic won't be enough to do it.

"How am I supposed to know?" Annabeth replied frustratingly.

"The thermos!" Percy suddenly voiced. "Annabeth, the flask! Quick!"

Annabeth did as asked without question. She tossed the flask to Percy, who grabbed it and yelled out "Hang on tight!" before giving it a quarter turn.

There was a blast of wind as a jet of white air propelled them forward with speed none of them had ever gone before, which of course

They heard a wail of outrage from the ship behind, but they were already way out of weapon range.

In less than a minute, the Princess Andromeda had faded to the size of a white toy boat in the distance, and then it was gone.

As they raced over the sea, Annabeth tried to send an Iris-message to Chiron.

The wind from the thermos had stirred up a nice sea spray that made a rainbow in the sunlight—perfect for an Iris-message—but the connection was still poor. When Annabeth threw a gold drachma into the mist and prayed for the rainbow goddess to show them Chiron, his face appeared all right, but there was some kind of weird strobe light flashing in the background and rock music blaring, like he was at a dance club.

They told him about sneaking away from camp, and Luke and the Princess Andromeda and the golden box for Kronos's remains, but between the noise on his end and the rushing wind and water on their end, Harry was not sure how much he heard.

"Percy," Chiron yelled, "you have to watch out for—"

His voice was drowned out by loud shouting behind him—a bunch of voices whooping it up like Comanche warriors.

"What?" Percy yelled.

"Curse my relatives!" Chiron ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered somewhere out of sight. "Annabeth, you shouldn't have let Percy leave camp! But if you do get the Fleece—"

"Yeah, baby!" somebody behind Chiron yelled. "Woo-hoooooo!"

The music got cranked up, subwoofers so loud it made the boat vibrate.

"—Miami," Chiron was yelling. "I'll try to keep watch—"

Our misty screen smashed apart like someone on the other side had thrown a bottle at it, and Chiron was gone.

An hour later they spotted land—a long stretch of beach lined with high-rise hotels. The water became crowded with fishing boats and tankers. A coast guard cruiser passed on their starboard side, then turned like it wanted a second look.

"That's Virginia Beach!" Annabeth said as they approached the shoreline. "Oh my gods, how did the Princess Andromeda travel so far overnight? That's like—"

"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," Percy said, without thinking.

Annabeth stared. "How did you know that?"

"I don't know."

"Probably because of your dad." Harry said. Percy turning turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Percy, what's our position?" Annabeth questioned.

"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west," Percy answered immediately, his eyes still on Harry because of his earlier comment. Then he blinked and shook his head. "Whoa–that's weird. Buuut also really cool."

"Yes, well, you're now our personal human GPS unit." Harry snickered.

Before Percy could say anything, Tyson tapped on his shoulder. "Other boat is coming."

All of them looked back. The coast guard vessel was definitely on their tail now. Its lights were flashing and it was gaining speed.

"We can't let them catch us," Harry said. "They'll ask too many questions."

"Keep going into Chesapeake Bay," Annabeth said. "I know a place we can hide."

Percy looseened the thermos cap a little more, and a fresh burst of wind sent them rocketing around the northern tip of Virginia Beach into Chesapeake Bay. The coast guard boat fell farther and farther behind. They didn't slow down until the shores of the bay narrowed on either side, and they entered the mouth of a river.

Percy's shoulders dropped. He looked tired and frazzled, not active like moments ago. Huh. Must be due to the sudden change to fresh water from salt water.

He could still move the boat, so with Annabeth directing him, he followed her directions.

"There," she said. "Past that sandbar."

They veered into a swampy area choked with marsh beached the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress.

Vine-covered trees loomed above them. Insects chirred in the woods. The air was muggy and hot, and steam curled off the river. Basically, it wasn't the most pleasurable atmosphere for Harry.

"Come on," Annabeth said. "It's just down the bank."

"What is?" Percy and Harry asked at the same time. They turned to each other with raised eyebrows.

"Just follow." She grabbed a duffel bag. "And we'd better cover the boat. We don't want to draw attention."

"Allow me," Harry said, stepping towards the boat as he pulled out _Sagittarius_ and flipped out his wand.

He tapped the boat with his wand, watching as it disappeared. Well, not completely disappeared, but it adopted the same colour and texture as of the surroundings. _A very useful charm, this one_, he mused to himself. He had found this charm rather out of boredom when he was doing some extra reading when he was at Hogwarts.

He then put _Sagittarius_ back in his pocket and told Annabeth to lead the way, with Percy, Tyson and him following behind, wondering where this adventure would bring them next.

**-Line Break-**

**So… how did it fair for you, readers? You can always leave your opinion and/or suggestions in the reviews or PM me, of course. Whatever suits you. I **_**do**_** appreciate them, you know.**

**I was asked the question that how does Harry know spells beyond his year, spells which he wasn't supposed to know until certain year. **

**I'm gonna answer this by reminding whoever wrote that review that I mentioned Harry liking to read ahead of classes, as well as digging up useful things that could be important in his life later, which included spells.**

**So now that I've cleared that up, I'm gonna be signing out. Until next time, readers!**


	5. Total Drama Island

**Don't look at me… I'm just a passer-by… **

**Yes, I haven't been updating for quite a while, okay fine for a very long time, sorry but please try to understand, I was facing a minor writer's block, so I'm sorry for that.**

**Thank you ****angel de acuario****, ****WhiteElfElder****, ****lucky333123****, ****Edub102****, DemonGuest, ****dogman999****, ****SoulfulKarma668****, ****Ariadne Venegas****, ****imgonnadie****, Observer, ****bluepillfanfic****, ****N7 Greek-Valkyrie****, ****Target-Run-And-Done****, ****Child of Dreams**** and ****louloudunleavy123.**

**Ariadne Venegas****: You'll get to know in time, don't worry. Hades will assign a quest after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yeah, that's exactly what will happen, Hades will give him assignments, like hunting down further dark lords with the same ideals as old Voldy-poo, etc. I'll also have something in mind for his college in New Athens do something with that fact, him having an Apprenticeship to a god or something like that.**

**N7 Greek-Valkyrie****: Nope, Harry is down for Nicola di Angelo (fem! Nico), sorry. And no, Hermione is not a demigod.**

**loulouleavy123****: Yes, some of them. I apologise if you don't like it though.**

**Fine- onward!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died. If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would have never **_**died**_**, but rather redeemed himself **_**before**_** his possession by Kronos at the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

The party of three, two half-bloods and a cyclops followed the lead of Annabeth, feet sinking in red mud. A snake slithered past their shoes and disappeared into the grass, hissing some words that could have made their own rainbow, which caused Harry to wince.

"Not a good place," Tyson said. He swatted the mosquitoes that were forming a buffet line on his arm.

After a few minutes, Annabeth said, "Here."

Percy and Harry coordinated blinking in confusion. All that visible to both was a patch of brambles. Annabeth moved aside a woven circle of branches, like a door, and it dawned that they were looking into a camouflaged shelter.

The inside was only just big enough for three, well, it might have been for four, if the fourth one wasn't Tyson. The walls were woven from plant material, like a Native American hut, but they looked pretty waterproof. Stacked in the corner was everything you could want for a campout—sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest, and a kerosene lamp. There were demigod provisions, too— bronze javelin tips, a quiver full of arrows, an extra sword, and a box of ambrosia. The place smelled musty, like it had been vacant for a long time.

Somehow they managed to get in, albeit difficulties when inside.

"A half-blood hideout." Percy breathed quietly. "You made this place?" He asked Annabeth, in awe.

"Thalia and I," she replied quietly. "And Luke."

Percy's expression flickered. Immediately he looked uncomfortable, but thankfully no one noticed.

"Umm, Annabeth?" Harry called. She looked up at him. "It's a bit congested in here, and I'm claustrophobic, so may I…?" He left the question hanging, knowing she would understand. Heck, everyone here would.

Annabeth nodded, her eyes turning curious as to what he was about to do.

Harry pulled out his wand through _Sagittarius_ and took a deep breath. This was a spell he'd only practiced once, with less than perfect results. Less than_ perfect_, not less than_ passable_.

"_Capacious Extremis_," he said, waving his wand in an intricate manner.

There was a flash of bright blue light, and suddenly the cabin wasn't the same anymore. It was larger than it was before (that being the purpose of the spell, while not changing its external dimensions). It now resembled an average sized summer cabin, able to fit them all inside itself easily.

Percy wide-eyed stared at the now spacious cabin which had been congested mere moments ago. Hey, he might have been used to Harry doing magic every now and then, but it would never stop being amazing to his eyes.

"So…" Harry said while pocketing his weapon, "you don't think Luke will look for us here?"

The girl questioned shook her head. "We made a dozen safe houses like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or cares."

She threw herself down on the blankets and started going through her duffel bag. Her body language made it pretty clear she didn't want to talk.

"Um, Tyson?" Percy said. "Would you mind scouting around outside? Like, look for a wilderness convenience store or something?"

"Convenience store?"

"Yeah, for snacks. Powdered donuts or something. Just don't go too far."

"Powdered donuts," Tyson said earnestly. "I will look for powdered donuts in the wilderness."

He headed outside and started calling, "Here, donuts!"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Okay," Percy started, awkwardly. "It's time for some talk."

Harry nodded. "Right," he said, "about the ship."

Annabeth nodded. "Now that I think about it, I believe the way Luke talked about 'gamble' and 'taking the bait', I… I don't think I like what they meant. She flashed an apologetic look at Harry who nodded.

"He was talking about us," Harry suddenly said, "that's primarily the reason for me doing as I did about getting off the ship."

"So what's the bait, the Fleece?" Percy asked.

"Maybe," Harry admitted. "But we've got to be cautious from now on."

"More cautious than usual, ya mean." Percy muttered.

"Maybe Luke wants the Fleece for himself," Annabeth suggested. "Maybe he's hoping we'll do the hard work and then he can steal it from us. I just can't believe he would poison the tree. After all that Thalia did for him…" Her hands clenched, and she looked ready to pulverize someone right away.

The door of the cabin creaked open. Tyson ducked in.

"Powdered donuts!" he said proudly, holding up a pastry box.

Annabeth stared at him. "Where did you get that? We're in the middle of the 's nothing around for—"

"Fifty feet," Tyson said. "Monster Donut shop—just over the hill!"

"This is bad," Annabeth muttered.

* * *

They were crouching behind a tree, staring at the donut shop in the middle of the woods. It looked brand new, with brightly lit windows, a parking area, and a little road leading off into the forest, but there was nothing else around, and no cars parked in the lot. An employee was reading a magazine behind the cash register. That was it. On the store's marquis, in huge black letters that even I could read, it said:

MONSTER DONUT

A cartoon ogre was taking a bite out of the O in MONSTER. The place smelled good, like fresh-baked chocolate donuts.

"This shouldn't be here," Annabeth whispered. "It's wrong."

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Shhh!"

"Why are we whispering? Tyson went in and bought a dozen. Nothing happened to him." Percy whispered, annoyed.

"He's a monster."

"Aw, c'mon, Annabeth. Monster Donut doesn't mean monsters! It's a chain. We've got them in New York."

"A chain," she agreed. "And don't you think it's strange that one appeared immediately after you told Tyson to get donuts? Right here in the middle of the woods?"

It did seem a little weird..

"It could be a nest," Annabeth explained.

Tyson whimpered. Annabeth's tone was making him nervous, it seemed. He'd plowed through half a dozen donuts from his box and was getting powdered sugar all over his face.

"A nest for what?" Percy asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered how franchise stores pop up so fast?" she asked. "One day there's nothing and then the next day— boom, there's a new burger place or a coffee shop or whatever? First a single store, then two, then four— exact replicas spreading across the country?"

Harry sighed. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he was getting a bad feeling and–oh. _Oh._

Now he knew. Of all the times, of all the places, of all the _monsters_, they just _had_ to have the worst luck in all of them.

"Annabeth," he whispered, an edge to his voice, "look forward. Percy, Tyson, no sudden moves. Very slowly, turn around. Tyson, calm down."

Tyson took a few deep breaths, and Percy turned around, slowly. Annabeth was already fingering her dagger, Harry had _Sagittarius_ ready, Percy had _Anaklusmos_ in his hand, ready to flick it's cap off any second.

The Hydra was only a few feet away. It seemed to be sniffing the ground and the trees like it was hunting for something. He heard some hissing-snippets like "_half-bloods… food… kill…"_

He had seen a stuffed Hydra-head trophy at camp before, but that did nothing to prepare for the real thing, and he was positively terrified. Each head was diamond-shaped, like a rattlesnake's, but the mouths were lined with jagged rows of shark-like teeth.

Finally, the hydra snaked around them, or at least moved away some distance.

Annabeth whispered, shakily, "We need a plan."

"Right," Percy said, "how was it defeated in the myths?"

"Hercules used fire to burn each stump after cutting the heads, I think." Harry said.

"We don't have fire." Annabeth reminded him.

"I might be able to take care of that." Harry offered.

"We wouldn't have enough time to back you up if you take long," Percy said, "don't get me wrong, dude, I don't doubt you, but I don't think any of us can face all seven heads at once," Percy reasoned. "We shouldn't take chances."

"You actually said something smart," Annabeth whispered dryly.

"Nice of you to notice," Percy shot back.

"I would appreciate it," Harry said, "if we could get back on topic. You two can flirt later."

Annabeth glared at him. Percy glared at him. Tyson drew a shaky breath, and accidently stepped on a twig, and the _snap_ echoed through the forest.

At that moment, the hydra exploded out of the woods, hissing and spitting at them.

"Scatter!" Annabeth yelled. She dove to the right, Harry with her.

Percy rolled to the left. One of the Hydra heads spat an arc of green liquid at him but he dodged it and it splashed against an elm. The trunk smoked and began to disintegrate. The whole tree toppled straight toward Tyson, who still hadn't moved, petrified by the monster that was now right in front of him.

"Tyson!" Percy dove at him, tackling him just as the Hydra lunged and the tree crashed on top of two of its heads.

The Hydra stumbled backward, yanking its heads free then wailing in outrage at the fallen tree. All seven heads shot acid, and the elm melted into a steaming pool of muck.

"Move!" Percy yelled at Tyson. He ran aside and uncapped Riptide, evidently hoping to draw the monster's attention.

It worked.

The sight of celestial bronze was hateful to most monsters. As soon as the glowing blade of _Anaklusmos_ appeared, the Hydra whipped toward it with all its heads, hissing and baring.

Percy, ever being the thoughtful one, swung his sword.

"No!" Annabeth yelled.

The Hydra's head came clean off. It rolled away into the grass, leaving a flailing stump, which immediately stopped bleeding and began to swell like a balloon.

"Goddammit, Percy," Harry muttered.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded. "You just opened another Monster Donut shop somewhere!"

He dodged a spray of acid, and yelled indignantly,"I'm about to die and you're worried about that?"

"Fire!" Annabeth said. "We have to have fire!"

Harry sprang into action, running and leaping towards the Hydra, sword in hand. He dodged a spit of acid from the monster with reflexes honed by his three years of regular Quidditch practices. He parried a strike from its teeth, and stepped back, only to charge once more as he swung again, unfortunately another one of its heads knocked Harry away and he went flying, still managing to land somewhat on his feet.

The Hydra lunged at Percy, but Percy was quick to avoid it, executing a perfect evade. He moved behind the Hydra, but unfortunately the monster's tail got him and he shared the same fate as Harry.

Annabeth was moving in from the left and tried to distract one of the heads, parrying its teeth with her knife, but another head swung sideways like a club and knocked her into the muck.

"No hitting my friends!" Tyson charged in, putting himself between the Hydra and Annabeth.

As Annabeth got to her feet, Tyson started smashing at the monster heads with his fists so fast a human wouldn't even last two seconds against him. But even Tyson couldn't fend off the Hydra forever.

Come to think of it, they had to find a way to end this soon, not even all of them could keep this up for long.

He locked his eyes with Percy, and it was like he knew what to do. His body flooded with sudden power, and he felt like he could do anything at that point.

There was a flash of silver and green in his eyes (visible only to Percy), and before he knew it, they he was charging forward towards the Hydra, vaguely aware of Percy calling his name but he paid it no mind, and if anyone looked closely, they would have seen a light greenish hue around Harry's blade, something that wasn't there before.

He leaped at the monster, slicing one of its heads off, then stabbing his sword into the stump.

The wound sizzled, and the Hydra howled in pain, and the nearest head rammed into Harry knocking him back to the ground. Exhaustion suddenly claimed him and he passed out.

* * *

He opened his eyes sleepily. Someone was carrying him, piggyback style.

Catching a sight of familiar blonde hair above him, he grinned.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where are we?"

"Leaving the island." She replied.

"Aww, but I wanted to stay there some more." He yawned.

"Sure I don't mind, I'm sure monsters would love to eat you alive."

"Please, you wouldn't let them do that, you know you love me, Annie."

"Oh, just go back to sleep, you overgrown baby." Annabeth groaned.

"M'kay." Aaand he fell asleep again.

* * *

The next time he woke to an alarm blaring all around him.

Above him, a loud gruff voice shouted, "Up, up! You infernal brat! Your friends are already above."

He jumped from the shouting, and blinked at his surroundings. He was in a hammock, or rather had been in a hammock, since he was now on the ground. Huh, how did that happen? He was suddenly aware of a small pain in his butt, so he must have fallen. He got up, looked around, his backpack was in the corner. He looked at himself, he was wearing the same clothes as before. He slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Percy stuck his head in, "Harry! That's the first time you've woken up after me, I was worried." He laughed. "Come on, get up on the deck. We're at the entrance."

"The entrance to what?"

Percy snorted, "I asked the same question." He said. "But anyway," he spread his arms out dramatically and said, "the Sea of Monsters, of course."

"Already, aw man."

"Naw, come on, sleepyhead. Or I'll send Annabeth."

"No, no! I'm coming. I was just messing around." Annabeth was a banshee when she was angry, and no he _did not_ want to be yelled at by her when he just woke up.

Both of them were on their way upstairs when Percy freezed. A presence nearby—something familiar and unpleasant. For no particular reason, he felt like picking a fight. He wanted to punch Percy who was in front of him. He wanted to grab him, tackle him, punch the fucking crap out of him… wait, what?

Instead of going up, Percy crept to the edge of the ventilation grate and peered down into the boiler deck. Harry peered over his shoulder.

Clarisse was standing right below them, talking to an image that shimmered in the steam from the boilers—a muscular man in black leather biker clothes, with a military haircut, red-tinted sunglasses, and a knife strapped to his side.

_Oh, goodie,_ Harry thought sarcastically, _look who it is. It's our favourite Olympian. Three guesses to who that is. Winner gets a special punch. Surprise!_

"I don't want excuses, little girl!" he growled.

"Y-yes, father," Clarisse mumbled.

"You don't want to see me mad, do you?"

"No, father."

"No, father," Ares mimicked. "You're pathetic. I should've let one of my sons take this quest.

"I'll succeed!" Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. "I'll make you proud."

"You'd better," he warned. "You asked me for this quest, girl. If you let that slimeball Jackson kid steal it from you—"

"But the Oracle said—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed with such force that his image shimmered.

"You will succeed. And if you don't …"

He raised his fist. Even though he was only a figure in the steam, Clarisse flinched.

"Do we understand each other?" Ares growled.

The alarm bells rang again. They heard voices coming toward them, officers yelling orders to ready the cannons.

They crept back from the ventilation grate and made their way upstairs to join Annabeth and Tyson on the spar deck.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. "Another dream?"

Percy nodded, but didn't say anything.

She then looked over at Harry. "How about you?"

Clarisse came up the stairs. Neither of them looked at her.

"Just… thinking."

"About what?"

"About… About what my life would be if I didn't come to Camp Half-Blood." And it was true, he _had_ been thinking about that lately, imagining himself still at the Dursleys' house, in the smallest bedroom, and how lucky he was to have an amazing mother like Artemis.

Annabeth's eyes hardened. "Harry," she said quietly, speaking so no one other than Percy would hear them, "I won't say much, but I know what happened to you was wrong. You are a great person if you could live with your aunt and turn out like you are. I'm not saying that I know your aunt and uncle, but still seeing what little I saw of your aunt in my dream gives me enough to not make them my favourite people. Just… you're not going back to them anytime soon, not if I, or even Chiron has a say in it."

"Me too," Percy added. "Chiron won't be able to help though, until we clear his name."

Annabeth groaned. "Percy, can you atleast _try_ to be a little more optimistic. I was trying to help him."

Percy frowned. "Hey, I'm just stating a fact."

Harry gave a small smile. Somethings never changed.

Clarisse's voice called out, "At last. Captain, full steam ahead!"

The air was hazy and humid, like steam from an iron. On squinting, a couple of dark fuzzy splotches could be made out in the distance.

This was it. _This is where the fun begins_,he thought, chuckling to himself quietly. He always did love the original and prequel trilogies.

* * *

**So… there you have it. I sure hope that I lived up to your expectations.**

**See you next time, buddies. Bye.**


	6. CC's Spa & Resort

**Yo my homies! How're y'all? I missed you too!**

_**To all those who reviewed, you have my ultimate thanks.**_

**welcome007****: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story.**

**Edub102****: Thanks, and I'm not going to abandon this story until I get a pretty good reason to.**

**ThunderClaw03****: Yupp, but Kronos never did care about all that, did he now? To him, there was no one stronger than himself, and that's that. And also, congratulations for guessing.**

**dogman999****: Thanks, will do.**

**fiahy567****: Thanks.**

**Safira: Thanks, here you go.**

_**Also, to everyone, any suggestions or flaws you find with the story, you can leave a review or PM me. Constructive criticism is very much accepted.**_

**So, let's go on shall we…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died. If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would have never **_**died**_**, but rather redeemed himself **_**before**_** his possession by Kronos at the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

Honestly, Harry was tired.

He wished he could just lay there, like Percy, contentedly passed out without a care in the world.

How they managed to get themselves landed into a lifeboat again, you ask?

Well, it's quite simple really: Charybdis sucks up the water and spits it back out, pistons get overstrained and boiler room overheats due to to it somehow (as in, there was a reason, he just didn't know what), then Scylla creates chaos and Percy gets launched into the air in the midst of it, and they just escaped in the lifeboats and let loose the winds from the thermos when the ship went- KAROOM!

Even then, as if to add to the gloomy mood. Not long after, in fact almost immediately, the absence of Tyson was noticed. He had gone to fix the pistons, if not for him then maybe the ship wouldn't even have held up for as long as it did, given the kind of groaning sounds she made at the time. He never came back up the deck.

Harry and Annabeth passed the time in silence, the only noticeable sound between them was Percy's deep breathing as he slept. His throat tightened. Percy would be devastated.

Currently, they were in a rowboat with a makeshift sail stitched of gray uniform fabric. It was only meant for two people, but a little magic had taken care of the balance of the boat to keep it from disrupting. Annabeth was across from him and Percy, scanning the ocean and tacking into the wind.

Percy groaned.

Annabeth's eyes snapped to him. He tried to sit up, keyword being tried.

"Rest," Annabeth said. "You're going to need it."

"I'll say," Harry piped up. "I don't know how many more heart attacks you're gonna give me."

Percy glared at him maliciously so he understood it wasn't a time to joke. He blushed and apologised. Percy sighed.

"Tyson…?"

None of them said a word. Percy's shoulders slumped as the waves tossed their boat up and down.

"He may have survived," Annabeth said halfheartedly. "I mean, fire can't kill him."

"Neither can water, for that matter," Harry added his two knuts, "and he's a cyclops. He knew what he was doing. We have to believe in him."

It didn't help Percy's mood one bit. He shook his head and said, "There was no way he could have survived that explosion. He was right around the focus of it."

Harry stayed silent. What should he say? What _could_ he say, for that matter?

Waves lapped the boat. Annabeth showed some of the things she'd salvaged from the wreckage—Hermes's thermos (now empty), a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia, a couple of sailors' shirts, and a bottle of Dr Pepper. Annabeth had rescued Percy out of the water and found his knapsack, bitten in half by Scylla's teeth. Most of the stuff had floated away, but he still had Hermes's bottle of multivitamins, and of course he had Riptide. The ballpoint pen always appeared back into his pocket no matter where he lost it.

Harry pulled his backpack out of his pocket and unshrunk it. Having nothing else to do for at least a couple of hours, he pulled out his laptop.

He opened it and went straight to the store. Suddenly recalling his statements to Professor Vector, he started looking for online studies. How the internet was so strong in the middle of nowhere in the sea of monsters (it gave a speed of roughly 73.2 mbps), Harry honestly had no idea, but he supposed it was one of the many perks of having one with divine technology. He did know that it was somehow connected to the mortal version of the Internet too. He guessed that Olympus had its own server that spread far across the world and was strongest within the West, and depended on how far you were from it. But he wasn't complaining, nope, hey, it allowed him to play many games that were supposed to be on other platforms but weren't there on PC, but he had almost no problems there since Apollo and Hermes had their own collaborative store which had almost every game ever released on _every_ platform, and also had its own collection of every (mortal, immortal ones were on Hephaestus TV) TV show ever made, including anime. The catch was, you just had to have a membership.

Now for mortals or wizards this would have been hard since they couldn't really purchase one, be it one reason or the other, but for Harry it wouldn't have really been a problem, you know with his wealth and all, but his mother had pulled some strings for everything and it already came with a full-term membership. He snorted. He had a pretty good image of his mother threatening his uncle into it, with some pretty harsh threats. When it came to him or her hunters, Artemis really was an overprotective mama bear. One of her sacred animals was a bear for many reasons after all. She put their safety above everything, but she seemed to have thought about his boredom as well. Now you see why he called her the coolest goddess?

It was also no problem for compatibility, you know, divine technology and all. Speaking of which, he wanted to investigate the laptop fully, he still remembered his mother's comments about the laptop being more versatile/customizable than it looked.

So anyway, back on topic, where was he? Right, he was looking for online studies. He continued scrolled down and down_, _everyonce in a while finding an app but it still did not suffice for what he was looking for. Then, an eternity later, he found something. _Aha! Bingo. Perikles' Tuitions: Eveready For Your Studies_. The app's size was a fair amount. Quickly going through the description, Harry found that it had a very huge collection of course, along with its own collection of books and novels. It also required a membership, and this time he wasn't lucky. But no worries, he could very much purchase one.

He knew he could have probably studied online from a website anyway. But, the thing was, on the app Store, you could maybe find many apps which were designed for a specific purpose by the respective god/goddess, and they were usually the best sort of apps you would find for the task. Like, Harry had found an app last year called _LoveHub_ which was basically for…

_No! Get out of the gutter! Bad mind! _Bad_ mind!_

Yeah, you get the picture. So right. No he didn't download the app, you sick-minded people! Stop laughing! The way you could tell them from the others was checking the currency for membership or premium membership of the app. If it was mortal currency, mortal. If it was golden drachmae, it was immortal. Or, if it was some wizarding currency, Hecate and magic-related stuff. And… there we go. This app was godly. _Jeez, an app for tuitions, note-making, and studying. I wonder whosoever's app could it be?_

Before you make your own assumptions about how he knew about that, stop right there. He knew because Annabeth had installed an app called _Daedalus' Architecture._ She insisted that she pay him back for the membership, since he graciously purchased a full-term membership for her. He refused at first, but hey, who was he to argue when she started smoothing her nails with her dagger?

He purchased the app from his gringotts card (he just had to enter the latin inscriptions in place of the card no., vault no. in place of the CVC, and his security pin and he was good), and a membership, full-term one. It was expensive, but not overly so. It had taken a letter to Gringotts to find if he could use the card for online payments? They had sent a very rude reply back but telling him what he asked and the how nonetheless.

He did wonder for who all these apps were for, after all it wasn't like mortals could pay in golden drachmae now, was it?

And wizards? Pfft. Please. Those lazy ass bigoted pure-blood bastards probably wouldn't even know something like a laptop or the internet existed, much less these apps. At least in Britain.

With the app successfully downloaded and installed, Harry checked the time and closed the laptop.

He had been using the laptop for roughly an hour. Percy and Annabeth were passing the time in silence, Percy controlling the ocean currents with Annabeth tacking into the wind.

He was suddenly aware of the heat burning his body. He was drenched in sweat, hadn't even noticed it. Just his habit of getting carried away, nothing much. Percy opened a bottle of Dr Pepper and sipped, passing it around to them. They took turns sipping it.

But even it couldn't last much longer. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He cast a few cooling charms around themselves, he had just learnt them past term. Both of them shivered a little from the sudden change in the surrounding temperature, but looked extremely relieved.

He stared into the sea, not feeling like doing anything at all. Here in the Sea of Monsters, the water glittered a more brilliant green, like Hydra acid. The wind smelled fresh and salty, but it carried a strange metallic scent, too–as if a thunderstorm were coming. Or something even more dangerous.

Percy talked about his latest dream of Grover.

By Annabeth's estimate, they had less than twenty-four hours to find Grover, assuming Percy's dream was accurate, and assuming the Cyclops Polyphemus didn't change his mind and try to marry Grover earlier.

"Yeah," Percy said bitterly. "You can never trust a Cyclops."

Annabeth stared across the water. "I'm sorry, Percy. I was wrong about Tyson, okay? I wish I could tell him that."

"You said that?" Harry asked.

Annabeth nodded sadly, still staring into the sea.

They continued talking for a while, playing, joking, and for a while, both Harry and Percy could almost believe that nothing was wrong, it was just three best friends out on an ocean adventure. Except for Percy, there was always the nagging feeling of loss of Tyson.

Sometime later, a seagull swooped down out of nowhere and landed on their makeshift mast. Annabeth looked startled as the bird dropped a small cluster of leaves into her lap.

"Land," she said excitedly. "There's land nearby!"

Sure enough, there was a line of blue and brown in the distance. Another minute and he could make out an island with a small mountain in the center, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbor filled with a strange assortment of boats.

"Welcome!" said the lady with the clipboard.

She looked like a flight attendant—blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook their hands as we stepped onto the dock. With the dazzling smile, she looked every bit like the perfect hostess.

Their rowboat wasn't the weirdest ship in port. Along with a bunch of pleasure yachts, there was a U.S. Navy submarine, several dugout canoes, and an old-fashioned three-masted sailing ship. There was a helipad with a "Channel Five Fort Lauderdale" helicopter on it, and a short runway with a Learjet and a propeller plane that looked like a World War II fighter. Maybe they were replicas for tourists to look at or something.

"Is this your first time with us?" the clipboard lady inquired.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. Harry quickly went into 'Heir-mode'.

"You would be correct in assuming that, madam," he said, with an aristocratic smile plastered on his face. "If you do not mind, fair lady, I would tremendously enjoy to know at whatever place all of us currently are."

The lady smiled, "You are at C.C.'s Spa & Resort of course. My, it sure has been a while since I've seen someone with manners such as yours, what a fine young gentleman."

It was all for Harry's own training for whole summer talking to random ladies his age and above at local parks and restaurants that he kept himself from going red.

The woman was jotting down notes at her clipboard. "Hmm… Let's see…"

"A herbal wrap to start for the young lady. And of course, a complete makeover for the two gentlemen. Although maybe the polite one could use something else..."

"A what?" Percy asked, still looking at Harry in disbelief. Harry paid him no mind.

She was too busy jotting down notes to answer.

"Right!" She said with a breezy smile. "Well, I'm sure C.C. will want to speak with you personally before the luau. Come, please."

The trio had pretty much experiences with traps, and usually those traps looked good at first. So they expected the clipboard lady to turn into a snake or a demon, or something, any minute. But on the other hand, they'd been floating in a rowboat for most of the day. Hot, tired, and hungry, and when this lady mentioned a luau, his stomach growled… hey wait, doesn't it seem familiar…? No, just his mind playing tricks on him. But there was still the nagging feeling that he was missing a piece in the puzzle.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Annabeth muttered.

Of course it could, but they followed the lady anyway. His hand trailed _Sagittarius_ ready to flick any moment this lady turned into something else or led them to their doom.

The place was amazing. There was white marble and blue water everywhere.

Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by water slides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked Percy, startling Harry. "You look pale."

"I'm okay," Percy replied, not looking at her. "Just … let's keep walking."

They passed all kinds of tame animals. A sea turtle napped in a stack of beach towels. A leopard stretched out asleep on the diving board. The resort guests—only young women, as far as Harry could see—lounged in deck chairs, drinking fruit smoothies or reading magazines while herbal gunk dried on their faces and manicurists in white uniforms did their nails.

As they headed up a staircase toward what looked like the main building, Harry heard a woman singing. Her voice drifted through the air like a lullaby. Her words were in some language other than Ancient Greek, but just as old—Minoan, maybe, or something like that. He could understand what she sang about—moonlight in the olive groves, the colors of the sunrise. And magic. Something about magic. Her voice seemed to ease his mind and make him feel so carefree, but…

They came into a big room where the whole front wall was windows. The back wall was covered in mirrors, so the room seemed to go on forever. There was a bunch of expensive-looking white furniture, and on a table in one corner was a large wire pet cage. The cage seemed out of place, but they didn't think about it too much, because just then the lady who'd been singing came into view… and boy, he couldn't describe it.

She sat at a loom the size of a big screen TV, her hands weaving colored thread back and forth with amazing skill. The tapestry shimmered like it was three dimensional—a waterfall scene so real he could see the water moving and clouds drifting across a fabric sky.

Wait.

There was no way she could have done that, not by just weaving anyway. A special potion had to be used after the tapestry was finished but she couldn't just do it by weaving. No spell could do that.

Which meant… she was no mortal witch. And boy, she had to be powerful.

She was a sorceress. Maybe even immortal.

Oh fuck, oh shit, oh _Merlin_, why? Why did these things always happen to him?

"Couldn't you give us a little relaxation?" He muttered under his breath, inaudibly. Then again, they were in the sea of monsters, they had essentially wandered to their own doom.

His eyes widened as Percy drank the potion given to him by her. _When the fuck did he get there? And where the fuck was Annabeth?_

Suddenly Percy doubled over and dropped the cup. "What have you … what's happening?" He gasped.

"Percy!" Harry shouted.

"Now, now, dear," said a voice behind him, "let's not get hasty, alright?"

He spun around, _Sagittarius_ in his hand.

A lady with black hair was standing in front of him. She wore a long yellow dress, with no sleeves. Her eyes changed colour frequently, if you looked at her long enough.

She gave him a smile, which made her look feral, predatory.

"If I had my way, we would give you the same treatment as your little friend over there." She pointed, and Harry looked accordingly to see… wait a minute–what the fuck?

Where Percy was… where Percy should have been… was…

A guinea pig. A fucking guinea pig. He blinked. He blinked again. And again.

Now, under normal circumstances, Harry would have nearly choked himself laughing. But, now, he just wondered just how did Percy get himself into these situations, and only Percy got the most dangerous and somehow got him

into a

minor/somewhat-minor-compared-to-him situation _every_,_ goddamn_,_ time_ Annabeth would be off to somewhere unable to help them/him.

It was the cackle of laughter the woman gave that shook him back to reality.

"You see? I don't know what is different with you, but it won't matter nonetheless! I will end you!"

"Well, that sounds awfully familiar," Harry drawled in a very pompous fashion, he knew it would probably make her madder than before, but still, "almost every monster says that, except the ones who can't speak, of course."

Her eyes flashed even more madly. "You dare compare me to those creatures?!" She raised her hand, and blue tendrils of flame erupted, curling, writhing, waiting to be released.

He flipped out his wand, and she laughed, "you wand-wielders are always so arrogant, so pathetic, thinking you can beat magic at its finest! It cannot be controlled, it cannot be understood, it can only be directed! Fools!"

She launched the flames at him. He dodged all the while thinking that she was the one who was talking like a fool. Magic could not be controlled, it was true, but that was due to the plain reason of the fact that it simply had no limits unless it interfered with the other domains of a deity, if he had not allowed it. For example, had Hades allowed it, surely magical people would have found the way to revive the dead and then no one in the world would ever die.

The second one, however, was just plain foolish. It cannot be understood? Pfft. Please, some wizards/witches who were not as delusional as the rest to accept magic for as it is, they actually got curious and worked hard, unlike the rest of them, who all became dependent on magic and magic alone and were too lazy to challenge his boundaries too. This branch of magical folk was most definitely not the bigoted pure-bloods he was talking about.

Almost every great mathematician within the Ancient Greeks was a wizard/witch (some got famous, some did not), and some were just better at hiding it, while others (who weren't scholars or mathematicians) took way too much pride in it and boasted of their skills far and wide. The Indian wizards made great contributions to magical mathematics, and laid the foundations of the muggle ones. Arithmancy as a whole concept wouldn't be there because of them. The difference between Muggle Maths and Arithmancy was that while muggle mathematics had reached its boundaries and gradually taught their students up to that point, Arithmancy simply had infinite possibilities. You could literally form any equation of magic and then translate that equation into a spell, as long as it, again, didn't violate the laws or didn't have any flaws.

He chucked a flower vase at the fire, but it simply dissolved and consumed it. He knew he was outmatched, while this woman might be foolish, but even as such she was clearly well versed in the arts of sorcery, and as such was far more powerful than he was. He wondered just who had taught her.

He tried to dodge the fire again as he knew a shield would do no good, as already mentioned she was much more powerful than he was. The fire got him, and he was freezed in place, screaming as pure agony came over him. The fire wasn't leaving any burnt marks however, just leaving him pain enough that it definitely should have. The pain did weaken for a while but wasn't for a very long time, as it became hot as hell again.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but it was probably a long while. His skin was burning, his insides felt as if they were protesting against his body, his vision was about to go black…

And just as suddenly, it stopped. He collapsed to his knees, his whole body shaking, convulsing, gasping for breath. He was vaguely aware of a familiar black-haired boy and blonde-haired girl beside him trying to steady him, but it wasn't that easy. His bones felt as if they were made of bread, his skin was still pale from the encounter.

A few minutes later, he managed to calm down, although his hands were still shaking, his still pale face twitching a little occasionally.

"Are you alright?"

Percy and Annabeth snapped their eyes to the speaker and were immediately up, weapons in hand. She raised in her hands, as if surrendering. They didn't lower their weapons, as they had seen the sorceresses here used their hands for magic anyway.

The girl in context was a young girl, no older than 10 or 11. She had a fair complexion, with almond shaped blue eyes, with sun-kissed blonde hair. He knew instinctively whose daughter she was, he had spent enough time with his first-cousins to know who was one of them. The girl was pretty, he would admit, but that was just his teenage self talking.

The girl sighed. "Look, I won't be able to do anything to you anyway. I'm just an apprentice. I haven't been here anymore than a month. And, as I'm sure you can tell, I'm young, which means I probably wouldn't be able to do any _real_ damage." She said. "Hurt you, I mean." The girl added.

At this Annabeth and Percy glanced at him. He nodded weakly, and cracked out, "she's telling the truth. Sorcery requires more magic to do any damage. She might be able to immobilize us temporarily, but nothing to worry about."

Annabeth and Percy both caught the hidden meaning, _nothing I wouldn't have been able to undo_.

Annabeth turned her attention back to the girl. "What did you mean by you're only an apprentice? And what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably, and took a deep breath. "Everyone has to be an Apprentice when they first arrive, they are assigned to a fully-trained sorceress, if they are not already taking one on that is. If no one is vacant, then they would all teach the respective person from time-to-time. If an Apprentice is assigned, he/she is then known as Instructor by the assigned Apprentice, although the Instructor may instruct otherwise in private. It is still kept that way in public for the sake of tradition." The girl finished.

Annabeth looked at her stunned, as the girl had just answered each and every question that had likely arisen in her mind over the course of her entire monologuing.

"I know a daughter of Athena when I see one," she said, blinking childishly at Annabeth. "And my name's Andressa Presco." That sounded like an unusual name, but he'd known weirder. Surely you would not like him to name some.

Percy was trying very hard to contain his amusement, and he was doomed to fail anytime soon.

_The Apprentice-Instructor sounds like the Master-Padawan system of the Jedi_, he mused to himself.

He was startled by Andressa suddenly somehow in front of him, her eyes shining, and _squealing_, "you like Star Wars too?"

He blinked. Then he groaned. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Percy laughed. Annabeth shushed him and said, "why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the others? What about your instructor?"

Her expression became uncomfortable again. "The lady who attacked you there, the one you knocked out cold," she gestured to Harry and Percy respectively, "was my Instructor. She was strict, very strict. I knew she was not the kindest Instructor, but that spell she used…" She shivered. "She told me about it. You have to be truly dark to use them."

Harry was scared. He could see, Hades, he had _experienced_ why the spell would be dark. His power lip was quivering, but he managed, "what spell was it?" in a quiet voice.

Andressa looked down, before speaking softly. "It's called 'The Writhing Flames', but I don't know the incantation, as you only have to mold and direct your magic in sorcery. It is similar yet different to Fiendfyre in a way. While Fiendfyre destroys everything in its path, so does it, but when it touches a living thing, Fiendfyre completely obliterates it, while these freeze the receiver and put him through agonizing pain, I'm sorry," she added when Harry's hands started shaking, Harry nodded weakly, and she continued, "and if the flames had managed to render you unconscious…" she looked Harry dead in the eye at this, and he somehow sorely dreaded what she would say next; "... you would have never woken up."

There wasn't a single sound around them.

"Never? There's no cure?" He asked, his voice breaking. Annabeth squeezed his hand, and Percy tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder. Harry hadn't noticed, when they had done that, he was far too focused on Andressa to notice.

"No." Andressa said, looking at Harry with a pleading look in her eyes.

For Harry however, this was too much. He started shaking and hyperventilating, his brain shut down, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he knew no more.

Harry had fainted.

* * *

**...**

**Well… that's a wrap.**

**So, let me know if this was a good chapter, if there was any trouble with it, and what I should improve. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

_**Also please, there's something I need from y'all.**_** So I'm planning on making Harry a gamer, maybe some of you could tell. Now, I need help as in could you please suggest some of the good games of around 2000-2005 (since lightning thief takes place in the summer of any of these 2000-2004), that would be amazing, thanks. **

**I'll look for them myself too, but maybe you could suggest cool franchises and stuff? Oh yeah, and Harry'll mostly like online FPS games, and campaign games. He'll like **_**God of War**_** (the first one) too, since it was released in March 2005. Also **_**Star Wars: Battlefront**_** (2004).**

**Right, now, as I said, please read and review, constructive criticism is accepted, please drop suggestions for story and games, either by PM or reviews, whatever suits you as always. I can't do everything by myself, I may miss something or the other, and I'm not afraid to ask for help from y'all since I am writing **_**for**_** y'all.**

**Bye, then, readers. See you next time.**

**P.S. This update was relatively fast, I may or may not update this quickly next time, sorry, don't get your hopes up too much. But I **_**will**_** say this, I'm not abandoning this story until I get a good reason to.**


	7. Ships and Pranks

**Welcome back everyone! I feel like I must say, your support for this fic series has really motivated me to write more. Thank you for all the follows and favourites and reviews! **

**The long awaited chapter is finally here! Stay tuned for the continuation of our hero's adventure! **_**We will watch his career with great interest**_**, would we not?**

**Previously our hero has gone through a mildly traumatising experience. Finding out he would never wake up after falling unconscious when looked so close to do the same himself would be truly traumatising indeed. Follow our hero as he deals with this peculiar experience… and others…**

**N7 Greek-Valkyrie****: Ikr**

**Edub102****: Thanks, I will.**

**dogman999****: Thanks, I will.**

**Ariadne Venegas****: Thanks my dude, can't say how much I appreciate your efforts and help. Glad you like this story, hope you'll continue to support me.**

**Dragonstar125****: Thanks, and I'm very happy.**

**Target-Run-And-Done****: Here you go.**

**Love Faith Embers****: Thanks, I'm so happy you like it. (**UwU**)**

**Inuyasha16451****: Thanks, here you go, you're awesome too.**

_**Also, to everyone, any questions/suggestions/flaws you have/have for/find with the story, you can leave a review about it or PM me. Constructive criticism is very much accepted.**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died. If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would have never **_**died**_**, but rather redeemed ****himself **_**before**_** his possession by Kronos at the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

He was surrounded by tombs. Tombs and tombs everywhere, at regular intervals. _A graveyard_, he realised. Many strangers in black-hooded robes and wearing masks passed by him, but they didn't seem to notice him. He followed where they were going with his eyes, and found nothing but darkness.

He tried to focus in on the dark smoke cloud, but found he couldn't. Everytime he tried, black spots cloud his vision and he was left clutching his head, trying to sooth a painful headache.

Then, a voice spoke.

"Milord, the preparations are almost ready. There shall be a riot at the Quidditch World Cup, announcing our presence, reviving the fear we were once known for."

The next voice, which was cold raspy, but had a dangerous edge to it, sounded (somewhat) pleased. "Good. You have done well, Bartemius. I shall reward when I shall be able to. However, did you insinuate that _you_ were responsible for the fear _I_ built, into the minds of gullible fools?" The voice had taken a full-on cruel and dangerous tone now, and Harry could finally place the owner of the voice, just the wizard who was after his life, so nothing new there. "Need I remind you of the immediate aftermath of the death of Bertha Jorkins?"

"No milord, I…"

"Enough! The question was rhetorical. You are to be punished. I shall not bicker with you. _Crucio_!"

Harry wanted to snort. _So he's not able to reward, but able to punish? Wow, real smooth there, Voldy._ Seriously, how could these people who followed this abomination not see through this? The wizarding world was completely filled with idiots. Well, not all. But the leaders and half of the government were definitely idiots.

The man's screams finally ended as he stuttered a "Th-Thank you, milord."

Voldemort hissed in reply.

Then the scene changed.

He was back again at Hogwarts, but his first home was not as he remembered it. The castle was in ruins, the forest burning. Loads of bodies littered the Great Hall. The Weasleys. All of them. Professor Lupin. Sirius. Hundreds and hundreds of dead bodies, even children.

He nearly broke down when he saw Ron and Hermione's bodies next to each other, they were good friends. Mrs. Weasley, for all her faults in ignoring Ron (well, not _ignoring_, but giving him less attention and instead doting on Ginny all the time), was the first mother figure Harry had had, back when his mother wasn't revealed to him. Seeing all the Weasleys and Hermione (who was like a sister to him) like that, Harry might as well kill himself.

But those thoughts vanished as a chill entered his spine, and then his dream shattered, and he woke up, gasping for breath, but not before hearing: _Little hero. Too weak you are. You will watch this turn real, right before your very eyes. I will make sure of it._

* * *

Harry's eyes flew open, and he was gasping for breath before he knew it. He managed to calm himself down, but he still felt a little queasy. He looked around, he was, miraculously, in a bed. Not a particularly comfy one, but a bed. He was in a small room, but it wasn't too furnished, seeing as it was wood. A glance through the window told him he was at sea. Weapons and patterns and hats lined the walls. He was in a pirate ship then. Was he kidnapped? No, they'd definitely tie him up somewhere in that case. He decided to take a walk up the deck, and got up. It might make him feel better, seeing as it was still night.

He climbed up the stairs, all the while on guard if he saw any movements. He didn't though, and finally reached the deck. The sky in the Sea of Monsters, no matter what one might assume, was beautiful, being free from the influence of air pollution that mortals did.

He saw Percy at the wheel, and smiled and waved. (He felt a small relief to know he wasn't kidnapped.) Percy smiled and nodded back, his focus on the wheel.

Just as Harry had calculated, it was a full-moon. His mother wouldn't be at the camp today, leaving Zoe incharge. He thought to contact his sisters (he had come to think of them as his sisters, alright fine, _big_ sisters, while he would be their little brother), he hadn't met them for over a year. He mentally chastised himself for forgetting about them, and resolved to I-M them later. Thankfully though, they didn't take the big sister role too seriously, otherwise Harry would be running and hiding for his hide by now. Didn't mean he was any less scared of them, thank you very much.

He sat cross-legged on the deck enjoying the cool breeze, and watching the stars. The sky in the Sea of Monsters was surprisingly beautiful, no matter what you might assume. Thousands of stars dotted the sky, forming constellations far more than Harry had ever seen, in New York, or even in Hogwarts.

While sitting there, he gathered his thoughts. He reflected on his dream, he shivered involuntarily.

The first part Harry wasn't all too concerned about, he would just have to warn the people he would meet about it, that's it. Yes, he was going to the Quidditch World Cup, Sirius had

somehow acquired not one, not two, but _four_ tickets, and asked if he wanted to go (Harry had agreed of course), inviting him to bring any two of his friends with him if he wanted. Harry had still not decided who he wanted to come with him. Annabeth was a given, because there was no way in Hades he was dealing with her after denying her the perfect opportunity to not only learn about a wizarding sport, but also to observe hundreds of wizards and their lifestyle. And you most definitely do _not_ want an angry Annie after you. There was no end to her creativity. He spoke from experience.

He thought about Neville, but there was a good chance he might already be going, since his Grandmother took him to literally every place she could see her social circle (trying to get him to socialize), based on what Neville had told him. Maybe he would just take Percy and get Annabeth to make him not rise to insults, which was the prime reason that made him reconsider (hey, in a good way!) taking Percy, because the oh-so-nice guys in the wizarding world would most certainly not insult him. Yeah, and Hermione likes Divination.

The second part, however, was what Harry found troubling. That wasn't Voldemort. He knew who it was, and that didn't help his anxiety. He would have to talk about this with someone. His mother, Dumbledore, and Chiron. And then there was still the matter of those damned flames, he still needed to speak to Dumbledore about them.

He continued sitting there, looking up at the stars and spotting constellations he knew, and speculating on basis of their shapes for others. Until a voice startled him.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

He jumped nearly a foot in the air, but thankfully was able to steady himself.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry exclaimed. Then he scowled as he saw her laughing on the floor of the deck. Then the words the daughter of Apollo had spoken settled in.

"Never thought I'd hear a daughter of Apollo say that. Tend to sleep and wake up early, they do."

"Daughter of–what?" She blinked.

"You aren't aware?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm aware that I'm a half-blood, but about my parent being Apollo, no I'm not. Or was not. If that's true." She added.

Harry closed his eyes, and rubbed his head. He finally understood what his mother meant when she would say that while his tongue-holding skills weren't half-bad, and he could distinguish between when and what to say and when to remain silent, he still had much to learn. She refused to teach him however, claiming experience as a better teacher in this matter. That's Artemis for you. And _again_, she had been right. She was always right.

'_Sorry uncle, didn't mean to, thought she'd be aware of her heritage._'

He was surprised when he felt a little exasperation, but that was (he hoped) probably Apollo being dramatic. His uncle wouldn't be _that_ mad for this… would he?

'_I expected better from you nephew,_' he said in an overly dramatic tone, '_but I'll let this one slide. What do I do with you?_'

Harry thought it was safe to crack a joke with the sun-lord in his head, seeing as he wasn't offended with Harry. He also noticed that the sun lord hadn't denied the fact that she was his daughter. '_Probably best to leave me alone if you don't want Mother after your hide._'

'_So mean, just like my little sis. But be warned, nephew, for you are not the only one who can blackmail._'

He was about to retort that it wasn't blackmailing, it was straight-up facts, but the presence (right?) had already retreated from his mind, and he was suddenly aware of a hand being shaken up and down in front of his face. He noticed that Apollo hadn't denied the fact either.

"–ello? Hey! Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Uh, yes, of course, yes I did."

She stared at him, then giggled. "I asked your name."

"Oh. Uh, Hadrian. Hadrian Potter."

"You're a Potter?" She said with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah?" He said. Great, she knew who he was, he was used to staring, but he didn't like it. She didn't seem to say he was_ the Harry Potter_ though, that made him wonder… Until the next comment from his cousin rendered him bewildered.

"Never thought I'd meet the last one of our allies in Britain by complete coincidence on an island run by a mad witch. Quite the coincidence, don't you think?"

"Come again?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh come on, I know your parents had to go into hiding due to the war in your country, but you can't seriously tell me your family never told you of your oversea allies?"

"I have oversea allies?" He asked, curiously.

Andressa sighed. _Why me?_ went through her head.

"Guess I have to repay the favour of making the unaware one aware, then.

"You do know that you're the heir to House of Potter?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"You know it's older than most Houses, with only House Greengrass and House Black preceding it?"

"Yes." Harry nodded again.

"And you're aware of the history of your House?"

"Only the things Gringotts could tell me, which was only our addition to the Sacred Twenty-Eight and our relatives through blood and marriage." Harry said, feeling this might be the part where she got to the point. He was also really interested.

She frowned, "Your family didn't tell you anything?"

Harry snorted, "I'm the last Potter. The only family I have was more content with making my life as miserable as they could and trying to squash the unnatural out of me rather than teaching me _history_." He growled bitterly. "Although it's not like they could have told me anything anyway. They're muggles." He added. "Non-magical people," he explained at her confused look.

Then she winced and nodded, seeming to understand what he meant. "Moving on, that would explain it. You know almost next to nothing. So anyway the first thing you should know about is that the Potter family, basically, was mostly known for its secrecy about it's ways, locations and all. It was always said that people couldn't even tell if the family had another member until when they rarely showed their faces in public or announced it on their own discretion." She explained, and Harry was getting the feeling she would make a good teacher. "Now what do you know of Magia Roma?"

"Err – nope, next to nothing – actually absolutely nothing, I've never even heard the name." He said sheepishly.

"Oh Hecate," she mumbled, "this is going to be one long conversation."

She turned her head back to Harry, and said, "Tell you what, how about we continue this later when we have more time? I mean, when I'm not sleepy? And you've got to be too."

"I'm not sleepy." He said, but then almost immediately yawned. He scowled.

"Sure." She said. "Anyway I'm going to go sleep."

She turned and began walking back downstairs to the deck, Harry not far behind her.

* * *

After what was a surprisingly good night, Harry found himself walking back up the deck most likely greeting Percy and Annabeth – and Andressa, he reminded himself – and apologising for sleeping in if he checked the time on his watch.

What he found though was not what he was expecting at all.

The first thing to notice was that the ship was anchored. The second wasn't so simple.

Percy and Annabeth were at the forward deck, Annabeth was with a blanket, looking shaken and… kinda haunted? Anyway, they seemed to stop talking as Harry approached them. He raised an eyebrow.

"Could you please explain to me what's going on?" He asked sweetly (at least he thought he did). Judging from their grimaces, he didn't.

"Yeah me too. I've been speculating what happened enough. So would you mind letting us in on the inside joke?"

All three of them jumped as high as possible. They weren't counting on being surprised.

Harry groaned when he saw her. "You've got to stop doing that. This is what, the third time you've managed to startle me? How do you even manage to do that anyway? There's three of us and none of us see you."

She grinned, with those thrice-damned big ten-year-old eyes of hers. "That, SilverSparks, is a trade secret."

All three of them groaned, Harry even going as far as to drop his head into his hands.

* * *

"So you're telling me," Harry said slowly, once they had set sail once more and were once again on the move, "that you wanted to listen to the Sirens to become wiser?"

Percy shrugged. "I didn't, Annabeth did. But yeah." He added when Annabeth glared at him.

"Doesn't matter. You made sure she was secure?"

"Yes."

Andressa snorted. "_But_, you forgot to take her dagger, thus leaving a daughter of Athena to then render it all for naught, even if she was tied up."

Harry looked at her annoyed. "You have a lot of snark for a ten-year-old."

She shrugged. "Facts."

"Moving on, do you two have any idea what you've done?" Harry asked quietly.

He continued, "I said it before, I'll say it again, I have no idea how many heart attacks you're gonna give me."

Percy protested, "Hey, I wasn't the one in trouble this time! Besides, we've been in dangerous situations before."

He waved his hands dismissively. "You and I both know trouble seems to follow us around wherever we go. And calm down, you don't have to explain or protest to me. We're all demigods." But then he clasped his hand around his heart in mock hurt. "But I'm still mortally wounded inside that you didn't inform me of your adventure."

Percy grinned, catching on Harry's amusing tirade. "Yeah, well, you see Harry, it's sort of hard when you were sleeping like a horse." He scrunched his face. "And waking up a horse is difficult. I should know. The pegasi–"

"I don't want to know." Harry cut in, shaking his head.

Everyone laughed.

"But what about me? I can be helpful!"

All of them turned to Andressa, who had pulled out a paper and drawing board seemingly out of nowhere, and was looking at them.

"You are a ten-year-old." Percy said, as if that should be the end of the argument.

Andressa's eyes narrowed and she puffed up, "So?"

Harry waved his hands. "So you shouldn't be there in these type of situations."

She turned to him, and puffed her cheeks, glaring at Harry.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She waved her hand and it wasn't long before Harry was drenched in water. Then she ran out of the room, before Harry could so much as swear.

He blinked, his mind realizing what happened.

He groaned in frustration, oh she was his uncle's daughter, all right, he was now even more sure of it.

More than half of the room was seeping with water, but only Harry got the worst of it. Percy looked unbothered, he was laughing at Harry even. Annabeth was shivering, though she wasn't drenched, she was just out of the water and again with water at her feet.

Harry swore. "Cheeky little punk… just wait…" he muttered to himself, while taking out his knife with shivering hands from the cold water. With his wand he dried himself and everyone else and cast a couple warming charms.

He switched his wand back. "Great. Another reason for me to hate water." Percy frowned. Annabeth snorted, then giggled.

"Where did the water come from anyway?"

Percy pointed upward — right above him.

A medium sized wet tub was hanging flipped above Harry. It looked like someone had set it up. Harry swore once more.

He looked down at the water at the floor. He lit his wand on his face and looked at his reflection. (No particular reason, he just felt like it.)

Looking back at him was his own reflection, with his dark and slightly-messy hair, pointed chin, visible but not-so-visible cheekbones (stupid he knew, but hey, couldn't think of a better description), and fair complexion looking back at him, except there was one little thing out of place that made his eyes widen and raised confusion a lot for him.

In the back of his head, a small part understood why Andressa called him 'SilverSparks'.

His eyes, formerly a forest-green with a tinge of silver, were now a gleaming silver with a shine to it, which in his opinion were far too similar to his mother's would gradually transition to from a brilliant forest-green as the full moon approached.

* * *

The home of the Golden Fleece was only a few miles in front of them now. A saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows.

He would take the golden fleece back to the camp to honor Thalia, and rescue Grover from his fate. This he vowed. (Wow, that sounds dramatic.)

* * *

**So**,** I've finally decided on Harry's familiar. First off, sorry guys, it's not a unicorn, or deer, or even a bear.**

…

…

**It's a wolf. I know, I know, it's wrong to lead you guys somewhere else from the start and then change it at the last moment, but you know that meme? The laughing wolves one? Anyway I saw that and just decided it was perfect for Harry, like how cool it would be. Also I started imagining it meeting **_**Aurum**_** and **_**Argentum**_** (Reyna's dogs/wolves, can't remember) and thought how cool it was (even though that's so so far away :P). Anyway, sorry guys. The name's Diana by the way.**

**So also I'm planning to give Harry a power (not now, later) – unique to him and him alone. So here's what I'll ask you. It's closely related to the moon.**

_**Should he be able to use it at any time of the day?**_

_**Or should he be able to use it only at night when the moon is out?**_

**Answer any way that suits you: PMs or reviews.**

**I appreciate the ones who listen to me down here and up there guys, I really do. It's big paragraphs, I appreciate that you put extra time to read them. That isn't to say I don't appreciate the readers and reviewers! But I really appreciate the efforts put into things like when I asked you to suggest games or for names and things. You guys are awesome. Keep being awesome fam.**

_**Any questions/suggestions/flaws you have/have for/find with the story, you can leave a review about it or PM me. Constructive criticism is very much accepted.**_

**So anyway sayounara guys! Hope you're doing well during the pandemic and take care! Best wishes to everyone from me!**


End file.
